Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts
by Balder
Summary: After fifth year Harry demands something important to do to get his mind of the death of Sirius. The order agrees and hands him a very important mission. They send along their newest adult recruit, Fleur Delacour. Rated M for Language and Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Potterverse!

Chapter One

Severus Snape looked around the room in the back of the Three Broomsticks and finding nobody but Albus Dumbledore in it sat down and said quietly, "Albus I found a note hidden in my room at headquarters just before we left to deal with that mess at the Department of Mysteries."

The headmaster replied equally sotto voce, "Was it addressed to you or just left there?"

"It was left by Regulus and addressed to Sirius," Snape replied. "The dumb mutt never cleaned out the room or he would have found it. Most likely he never entered it in an excess of maudlin sentiment."

"Now Severus," Albus chided. "Let us not speak ill of the dead."

"Fine," Severus said and sighed. "In any case it seems Regulus was more like the mutt than we knew. He wasn't killed trying to leave the Dark Lord as I first thought and reported to you."

Albus sighed at the insult but focused past it on the news, "No? What happened then?"

"Apparently he'd learned about the Dark Lord's horcruxes and had stolen all but two and replaced them with fakes when he was caught trying to get the diary from Malfoy," Severus Snape had a look of grudging admiration on his face.

"That is very surprising but pleasant news," Albus said. "We know the diary to be destroyed, what was the other one he missed?"

"The snake familiar," Snape replied. "Obviously he did the easy ones first."

"I doubt any of them were easy," Albus said. Then he continued, "I guess we won't need to roust Slughorn out of retirement then since we know there is only one left and what it is."

"Albus!" Snape cried out, shocked. "You promised me you'd get someone to fill in at potions and I could finally teach Defense this year." Seeing the expression on the older man's face he knew he would need to give more reasons than that to keep his promise. Fortunately he had just the thing. Unfortunately it would also help Potter.

Snape sighed and said, "He didn't destroy the ones he took, just hid them. And this letter does not say where." He made a face, "You'll have to spring the boy from his prison early and get him to claim the house he was almost certainly left in the mutt's will so I can search for clues to where the others were hidden."

"Now Severus I've told you many times that the house on Privet Drive is not his prison, it's his home," Albus said. "Still you may be right. I'll see if I can bring him along to recruit Horace then have him claim the house. If you'll be searching there I guess he'll have to stay with the Weasleys the rest of the summer but I doubt he'll mind."

Severus muttered something about redheads and birth control then seeing the look on the older man's face he sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'll go along with that plan. Just let me know when I can go back to Grimmauld street and search." He stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to be going. Potions to check on."

Albus knew that Harry had stay with his relatives for at least two weeks in order to fully charge the wards so he couldn't get him just yet. But that gave him time to find Horace first so that was all to the good in his opinion.

Sometime in the second week of June Albus strolled up to #4 Privet drive in a set of rainbow colored robes and knocked on the door.

Petunia opened the door and hissed, "What are you doing coming to our house like this? What will the neighbors think?"

"Well," Albus said cheerfully. "If you let me in they won't see me standing outside your house now will they?"

Petunia scowled but knowing she couldn't make him leave she let him in, "What do you want?"

"To take Harry with me," Albus said. "Until next summer at least."

Petunia turned towards the stairs and shouted, "Boy! Pack all your worthless belongings and get down here pronto!" Turning back to Albus she said, "He's all yours and if we never see him again it will still be far too soon."

Soon Harry came down with his trunk and Hedwig in her cage, "I'm ready to go headmaster."

Albus nodded, "Good! We'll need to go to headquarters first."

"But we're not staying there?" Harry asked.

Albus took hold of Harry's arm and apparated to the sidewalk in front of the house on Grimmauld place. Then he continued, "We are here because with the tragic demise of your godfather we cannot trust the wards on this house until we know who now owns it. His will would make that clear, of course, but it is tied up with legal wrangling over whether it is valid or not. So we are here to see if the house has been willed to the most likely heir, you."

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and forced his mind to concentrate on what the old headmaster was saying and not on Sirius, "But if the will hasn't been read yet then how can I claim anything left to me in it?"

"Because the magic will know Harry," Albus said. "Regardless of how long it takes the Ministry to recognize the fact the wards on this house will recognize you if you are the owner of the house. We just need to check on that. If it was not you then it went to a relative and we'll hope it went to Andromeda or Nymphadora Tonks."

"Because the rest of the family is pretty dark," Harry finished. He sighed then put his trunk down. Putting Hedwig's birdcage on top of the trunk he straightened up, "Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Walk forward toward the door," Albus said. "If you feel anything try to stop you or barring your way then stop and return to me here. If you make through to the front door without incident then place your right hand on the door and say, 'I claim this house and all its environs."

"And that should do it?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded, "Yes."

Harry walked up to the door and did that with no problems. Albus walked up next to him and smiled, "Thank you my boy! Now you just have to give us permission to use it as our headquarters and we'll be done here."

Harry stepped sideways away from the door, "Not unless you swear to me that we'll not go back to Privet Drive. I'm going nuts there headmaster. I need something to do to distract me from my grief. If you got me just for this then screw you and your order. You can meet in Petunia's kitchen for all I care."

"Harry," the old man chided. "Be reasonable."

"I am," Harry stated. "I know you would not have come at all if the wards weren't already charged so I'm free for the rest of the summer. I'm willing to help win the fight against the current dark lord but if you don't have anything for me to do other than stay at Privet Drive or go to the Burrow and listen to Ron and Hermione argue then I'm leaving. I hear the Bahamas are very nice. Vernon talks about them being full of people who aren't his sort at all so it's likely I'll fit right in. I've sent Hedwig with a letter to Gringott's and their answer shows me to be well enough off to tour the world if I want. So money's no problem. If you need me for this fight, and you certainly do, then it behooves you not to annoy me so much that I'll tell old pasty face that he can have the bloody island as long as I get to leave safely along with the only five people I give a damn about in this world."

Albus looked shocked, "Harry! You wouldn't actually do that would you?"

"Want to find out?" Harry replied.

Albus sighed, "No, I do not. Very well Harry, as soon as something worthwhile comes up I'll tell you about it and you can join if you want. As long as it is during the summer. You're schooling is more important."

"If you really thought that you would hire a competent and non death eater teacher for Defense this year," Harry said.

Albus smirked briefly, "I take it then that you would not be willing to help convince Horace Slughorn to come out of retirement so Severus can teach Defense this coming year?"

"Hell no!" Harry said. He would have said more except that he saw the smirk on the headmaster's face widen at his outburst.

Albus smiled and said, "Oh well. I tried at least. It's too bad but Severus will have to remain Potions Professor."

Harry snickered, "Do you do this to him every year?"

"No," Albus replied. "Some years he hasn't asked."

Harry laughed, "Well now that we've cleared that up what else have you got?"

Albus shrugged with exaggerated casualness, "Nothing really. Why not wait at the Burrow and if something comes up I will come get you."

Harry shook his head, "Not good enough. If you have nothing for me to do right now I'm off to Heathrow." Harry started walking back to his trunk and Hedwig.

"Well there is one thing," Albus started. "It could be very tedious work but it is undoubtedly important."

Harry stopped and turned, "What is it?"

Albus told him about the letter and finished with, "If you'll allow him back in we may find out where Regulus hid them."

"I'll let you in to check the room or I can go," Harry said. "I'd really rather not let him in any house of mine."

Albus nodded, "I will go look then. To allow only one other person through the wards say I allow, the person's name, free passage into this house."

Harry walked over and put his hand on the door and said, "I allow Albus Dumbledore access to this house for the next week." He felt the wards accept this and smiled. "I hope that's long enough. If not you can come and ask for another week."

Albus smiled, "Very clever Harry. That should be sufficient. Once I find out where he took them I will contact you."

"That's satisfactory," Harry said. "I guess I can listen to Ron and Hermione argue for another week."

The headmaster laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "Good, then let's get to the Burrow. Grab your stuff and I'll apparate us over."

Albus apparated them both to the kitchen door of The Burrow and knocked while Harry was finding his balance. Molly opened the door and pulled Harry into the house and into a hug.

'Oh Harry!" She exclaimed. "It's so good to see you! I was hoping you'd get to spend the summer here."

Harry managed to slip out of the hug and catch his breath enough to say, "I'm happy to see you too but it's just for a week, Mrs. Weasley."

"So soon?" She said. "Little Ginny will be devastated. Do you have other plans then?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I do. The headmaster might change my mind in the coming week but I have a plane ticket reserved to a resort in the Caribbean."

"Are you sure you have enough money to be doing that Harry?" Despite the fact that she named Harry, Molly was looking at Dumbledore when she said it.

Harry rolled his eyes but let Albus reply.

Albus nodded at her, "He has more than enough Molly."

Molly smiled, "Well then I hope you enjoy your trip."

Albus levitated the trunk and birdcage inside the door and said, "Well I must be off. Many things left to do." As he started to leave he suddenly turned back and said, "Molly? Can I impose upon you to house our newest recruit to the order?"

Molly nodded, "Why certainly Albus but isn't there any better place for him to stay?"

"No, our latest recruit is female and our only single female recruit is Nymphadora who only a tiny one room apartment," Albus said.

Harry saw the sly look on the headmaster's face and wondered what he knew that Molly didn't but should.

"Oh, of course then," Molly said. "More the merrier. How long will she be staying?"

"She'll be gone in a week as well," Albus said and apparated out.

Molly looked at Harry, "That almost sounded like she'd be leaving with you Harry."

Harry shrugged, "Well the headmaster mentioned the order needing me for a possible mission. I told him that I'd put off my trip for it if something came up before I left."

She frowned, "Well I certainly hope he wouldn't interrupt your vacation to ask you to do something for the order. That might be dangerous. Even with an adult along."

Harry shrugged, "I guess we'll see." He let Hedwig out of her cage and picked up his trunk and the empty birdcage, "Am I in Ron's room again?"

Molly nodded absently and barely noticed when Harry left. She was too busy worrying.

Albus entered the house at #12 Grimmauld place and went immediately to Regulus' room. He expanded an empty trunk to full size and placed it on the floor. With a few flourishes of his wand he shrunk the entire contents of the room, placed it in the trunk, then locked the trunk and shrunk that. Pocketing the shrunken trunk he left the house and apparated over to Spinner's end where Severus Snape lived.

He entered the house without knocking and finding Severus reading in his library he said, "I can't get you into the room but I've done that one better."

Severus lifted an eyebrow, "I suppose I am used to you just barging in but what do you mean about the room?"

Albus pulled the shrunken trunk from his pocket and tossed it in Snape's lap, "I shrank everything and stored it in there."

Snape scowled, "What you mean is that insufferable brat has declined to let me into the house now that he owns it even to help destroy the dark lord who wants him dead."

Albus sighed, "I think I may have overplayed my hand. He's very close to just leaving England and saying to hell with it." He held up a hand to forestall what Severus wanted to say, "I have checked with Gringott's and he has acquired a passport from them along with a plane ticket to the Bahamas. The most worrying thing is that when we got to the Burrow he told Mrs. Weasley he'd only be there for a week."

"What?" Severus Snape shouted.

Before he could continue Albus spoke, "Yes, so if you could find out where Regulus hid the horcruxes before then we might still salvage things as he promised to go on that mission if we discover where they are before he leaves."

"And who do we send with him?" Severus replied scowling. 'Or do we just hand him money and watch him disappear with our only hope of defeating the dark lord?"

"Well our newest recruit, Fleur Delacour, has also asked for a mission. She's eager to prove she can be of help," Albus said with a smile. "She comes from a wealthy family and Harry certainly needs no financial help from us so we can just send the two of them to retrieve the horcruxes and either bring them here or destroy them."

His scowl lessening a bit Severus said, "She does want to prove she's more than a pretty face. It might work." His scowl deepened again, "Are we going to tell him he's also a horcrux before he leaves?"

"No," Albus said. "No need to burden him with that knowledge at this time."

Snape snorted, "Very well. I'll go look through this no doubt jumbled mess now. I'm sure you can see yourself out."

Author's Note: This story is A.U. In this world Fleur did not come to Great Britain to look for work after the Triwizard. She came in the first week of June 1996 after Harry's Fifth year of school was over and did not come to work for the bank but instead joined the Order of the Phoenix right away.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse

Chapter 2

Severus Snape was laughing, This was pretty unusual for him but he had just discovered exactly what places Regulus had hidden the horcruxes in. Every time he thought of what Potter's face would be like when he heard Severus started to laugh. Eventually he stopped and went to call Albus Dumbledore on the floo, "I've found out where Regulus hid the things. I'll brief the brat and airhead if you'll manage the privacy spells. Trust me this is one mission we don't want any Weasleys hearing about."

"Are you sure Severus?" Albus asked.

"Oh yes indeed," Severus replied with a smirk. "I can almost hear that redheaded harridan screeching now. She'd be horrified and none of them would want Harry to go although for different reasons."

"If the locations are terribly dangerous then we should send more experienced members of the order," Albus said.

His smirk widening Severus said, "Oh the locations aren't dangerous. Unless they fall prey to the horcruxes themselves that is."

Albus gave the potions master a stern look, "If Harry was going to fall prey to such a thing it would have happened already."

'True enough," Severus replied. "Well I'll brief them about the mission then we'll see if they are still so eager to help. You can listen in and decide for yourself if it's too dangerous. Just remember to put up your strongest privacy spells. Privacy is very hard to come by in that house."

"I'll do that Severus," Albus said. "I'll see you there after lunch then."

Harry would be very surprised to know that he and Severus shared an opinion in common about the Burrow. It was true though, since Harry was also thinking that privacy was very hard to come by at the Burrow. He thought it was a fair trade for living with people who gave a damn about him though.

Molly and Fleur had not gotten along at all so she left and got herself a hotel room for the remainder of the days before she went on her mission. Molly thought Fleur was far too tall, blonde, sexy, and worst of all French. Fleur thought Molly was horribly prudish and possibly insane so she left rather than argue.

Five days after dropping Harry off at the Burrow Albus came back with Fleur and Snape. Albus was able to get everyone but Arthur out of the house by telling Molly this in advance and providing her with a place to take everyone if she just happened to not want to be there with her sons at the time the Veela was. She left Arthur behind to make sure Harry was okay.

Severus took Arthur aside and said, "This briefing will be completely confidential. The only way I can allow you to listen in would be to get a magical oath from you saying that you won't repeat it." When Arthur started to protest he held up a hand, "No, I am not expecting you to do that. I'm expecting you to go putter around in your shed while Albus and I talk to the young people. Afterward you can verify that Harry is unharmed for your wife and then we will leave. I doubt either of the young people will want to go on this mission so with any luck you'll have Harry here all summer. If he does decide to join us it will be of his own free will and after being properly informed of all dangers."

Arthur sighed and nodded, "And we'll be able to say goodbye before he goes?"

'Yes," Severus nodded.

"Alright then," Arthur said. "Off to the shed I go."

Albus put up his best privacy charms as he had agreed then sat and gestured at Snape, "Severus will brief you on your mission. Does everyone know what a horcrux is?"

Harry nodded but Fleur said, "Non."

Severus snorted and said, "The dark lord knew that everyone would be trying to kill him. Even his own people would do it if they thought they could in order to take over. So he used unutterably foul, black magic to split his soul several times and stored the pieces in what he thought were very safe locations." He scowled, "Being a moron like most people he was wrong. Regulus Black started stealing them and replacing them with decoys. Since he was a moron as well he didn't destroy them. He took each one abroad with him on vacation and hid each somewhere in a muggle resort. Why he didn't just brew a batch of Universal solvent I don't know but then most people are morons as I said. He had only two left to go when he was caught trying to steal the diary from the house of Lucius Malfoy."

Harry blurted out, "That's the diary I stabbed with the basilisk fang!"

Severus scowled, "Yes, let's all take a moment to focus on what's really important, Potter's fame. His head isn't nearly swelled enough."

Albus interrupted at this point, "Severus has through great effort found where Regulus went on those trips."

Harry sighed and held back the words he wanted to say. He needed to hear this briefing if he wanted to succeed and he also didn't want to look immature in front of Fleur. He still remembered her "little boy" comment and if he stormed out of the room or started a new argument after the headmaster had gotten things back on track he would be acting childish.

Severus smirked and looked at the new recruits, "These resorts are all over the world and none are cheap. The order has never been rich in and of itself so we do not have the means to send people to any of them. Since you both have the means to not only travel to these places but pay to stay there and you both wanted a mission to do over the summer we are willing to allow you to go and destroy or retrieve them."

Albus said, "As Harry has previously demonstrated Basilisk venom will destroy the things." He pulled out a large test tube full of an ugly yellow liquid, "I had Fawkes take me to the basilisk Harry slew and drained some of its venom into this vial I have charmed to be unbreakable." He stood and handed it to Fleur, "Please take good care of it."

"That's assuming she agrees to go on the mission Albus," Snape said. "She might decide she is too ladylike and modest to do any such thing."

Fleur's anger flared at that. She wanted to curse him but suspected he was waiting for that so he could disqualify her from joining the order and send her home. She contented herself with a glare at him then a smile at the headmaster as she accepted the vial, "Merci, M. Dumbledore." Sitting back down she decided she would try to show she had brains as well as beauty. Although for once her looks did not seem to be affecting anyone in the room, not even the teenage boy. It was odd but refreshing.

"I am sure you also have other reasons for assigning us," Fleur said. "If not you would be asking us for donations to the cause instead. Harry has apparently destroyed one of these already so it makes sense to send him for the rest. May I assume you wish me to go because at least one is in France or some French speaking country?"

Snape nodded in grudging admiration, "Yes three locations have French as their official language, one in France itself, one in the Seychelles, and one in French Polynesia. The fourth was in Jamaica which even a Potter should realize as being English speaking."

Albus interrupted, "Now Severus you know young Harry is well aware of that." He turned to the two young people, "I shall myself teach you a spell to locate a horcrux. It's range is not the greatest but it should be enough if you stay where he stayed and wander about like any tourist. I would suggest Harry take an aging potion so that he is not barred from any locations based on his apparent age but that is merely a suggestion. You can arrange your own cover story and I'll help if you need any official backing for it."

Snape smirked, "All that is left now is to tell you where you are going and see if you are really as mature as you are pretending to be."

"Are these places so dangerous then?" Fleur asked.

"No," Snape said. He smiled, "The first place is in France so you may know it. It is in the region of Languedoc-Rousssillon," he was watching their faces closely, "in the department of Herault on the Mediterranean sea. It is the seaside resort named Cap d'Agde." His smile grew sharper when her eyes widened, "Naturally you will have to stay close to Harry since he does not speak the language. Will this be a problem for you?"

She glared at him again understanding his humor at last, "Non, it shall not be a problem." She considered adding 'as long as I don't have to see you there' but that would not be professional. She turned to Harry and noticing that he was looking puzzled said, "It is un plage naturiste. You English would say a nude beach. Indeed there is even some nudity on the streets in good weather."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked panicked. He was on the verge of calling it off when he happened to notice the expression on the face of Severus Snape. Snape was enjoying this and if he declined this undeniably important mission for personal reasons Snape would never let him forget it. Dumbledore wouldn't be nasty like Snape but he also wouldn't ever believe Harry was able to handle himself. This was his chance to show them he was as mature as any adult and should be included in the planning against Voldemort. He sighed, squashed his nervousness through sheer willpower, then spoke, "I'm fine with it as long as Fleur is. This is indeed an important mission and as the only person in the order who has destroyed one I should be the one to see to the others."

Snape scowled then handed Albus a list, "These are the remaining locations. I'm afraid I must go to my lab now. I have a potion brewing." With that he left in a swirl of black robes.

Fleur applauded his exit, "Bravo! We have routed the bâtard. He was hoping we would be distressed by these locations and flee but our professionalism caused him to flee instead." She looked over at Albus, "Why do you keep such a salaud in your order?"

Albus replied, "He is an excellent potions master. I have yet to find something that he cannot make. He is also an excellent dueler. I am sorry if he rubbed you the wrong way."

"After facing a dragon in the tournament I can not be intimidated by a salacious cochon like that," she replied. "Besides it seems most of his animus, not all mind you but most, was towards Harry."

Harry nodded smiling at the idea of having gotten the better of Snape, "Yeah, and most of that is because of my father. He can't let go of a grudge even after the object of it is deceased. You're lucky you never had him as a teacher."

Albus said, "Come now Harry, Severus is an excellent brewer of potions."

"That doesn't make anything we said wrong headmaster," Harry said.

Fleur added, "Could you read the remaining locations to us and do you know what horcrux is in which place?"

Albus nodded and scanned the list, "It seems that there is a locket with an S on the front somewhere in La Palmyra Golf Hotel in Cap d'Agde. Next listed is a private Villa he rented with it's own private beach where he brought a gold cup with a badger on it. Third listed is the Manava suite Resort in the city of Punaauia on the island of Tahiti where he took a diadem. Last is a resort called, oh dear, Hedonism III."

"I am no longer surprised by this Dumbledore," Fleur said. "The vacations of this Regulus were probably all of a piece. Just tell us what he brought with him so we can find it and destroy it."

Albus nodded, "Quite so, he brought there a ring. The diary is already destroyed as you have heard Fleur but there will be one left even if you manage to destroy all of these. It is the snake he normally has with him. Once you have destroyed all the rest though it should not pose an insurmountable obstacle."

"Very well then," Fleur said. She stood and took the list from Albus, "I shall have my family's travel agent see to the reservations and flights. I brought mostly cold weather clothing with me here so I shall need to go shopping again but that is no hardship. Do you have a passport Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, it's in my trunk. I suppose I need to do some shopping as well. I'm not sure what to get though."

She smiled, "Well enough. I am expert on shopping according to my friends so I will be able to help you. Can you meet me tomorrow early at the Leaky Cauldron? We won't be shopping in the magical world but it is the easiest place to reach from here."

Harry nodded, "I can be there by nine a.m."

She nodded, "Bon. Is there anything else you require?"

Harry looked at Albus, "Can I get a permit to use magic before I reach my majority?"

Albus sighed but nodded, "I can do this by my authority as Chief Warlock and co-signing as your headmaster. It may be necessary but I caution you not to go overboard with it while still in Great Britain or it may be revoked."

"I was only thinking of using it to shrink my trunk and any purchases to make traveling easier," Harry said.

"Ah," Albus said. "Yes, I can see that." He conjured a form, filled it out and signed in two spots. He handed Harry the self inking quill and had him sign in a third spot. "There we go, keep this on you in case you need to prove you're allowed to do magic. As long as you are going to the Cauldron you may wish to make a trip to the alley even if not for clothes. Some sort of disguise or glamour may be useful to make you look older."

Fleur shrugged, "If he wishes to buy a potion he may but I am confident in my ability to make him look older with charms. He won't need a disguise in the non-magical world otherwise."

Albus stood, "Very well then, I believe we have covered everything pertinent. Good day to both of you." He took down all the privacy charms then and left.

Fleur said, "I will see you tomorrow at nine Harry." Then she left as well.

Harry took a deep breath then went out to the shed to tell Arthur they were finished with their meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse.

Author's Note: My thanks to my Beta Cassy.

WARNINGS: There will be innuendo and teasing in this chapter and later chapters.

Second Author's Note: I have received several requests for translations of the French phrases and words in these chapters. So I will be adding them to the end of chapters.

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry woke early, showered, dressed, and packed before anyone but Molly was awake. He was about to lift his trunk to try and keep it from making too much noise on the staircase when he remembered he was now allowed to do magic. He grinned, shrunk it, and stuck it in his pants pocket. He restrained his urge to whistle happily until he was downstairs so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Good morning dear," Molly said. She put a plate of breakfast in front of him and said, "You look happy. Are you excited about your trip?"

He grinned back at her, "Yes, I am." He decided not to tell her where he was really going. It would only upset her. So he'd leave early before either Dumbledore or Fleur could show up looking for him. "I'll floo from here to the leaky cauldron then head into the muggle world from there."

"Just make sure you eat properly when you're away," Molly said. "Some foreign foods just do not sit well in English stomachs."

"I'll be careful," Harry said. After finishing breakfast he went to the fireplace and used it to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there he found Albus Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Ah Harry," Albus said smiling. "I was hoping to catch you before you left with Miss Delacour. Let us go to the back room I have reserved and I'll teach you that spell I mentioned yesterday."

Harry wanted to sigh as this last comment started everyone staring and whispering. Instead he just nodded, "Certainly headmaster, just lead the way and I shall follow."

Albus Dumbledore was happy to hear Harry say that in public. He lead Harry to a back room and showed him the spell to detect a horcrux. "You've got the hang of that very quickly Harry. As usual for you," Dumbledore said. "I'll take you to Fleur's hotel room now and you can show her how to cast it before your shopping trip."

Harry was about to say 'not yet' when he suddenly felt Dumbledore's hand on his arm and then he was elsewhere. It was a suite in a hotel room. It was a very nice suite too but Harry would have thought the headmaster would have apparated to the hallway outside. In fact he turned to say that to Albus but all he got to do was see Dumbledore disappear with a pop.

"Allo?" came a voice through the bedroom door. Harry recognized it as Fleur's.

"Sorry!" Harry called out. "Dumbledore just apparated me here then left. I know I'm very early. I'll go wait downstairs in the lobby."

"Harry?" She called out.

Harry replied, "Yes, it's me. Sorry again. I don't know why he apparated inside your hotel suite rather than into the hallway outside."

"He does that it seems," her voice came back. "When he appeared to take me to the Burrow the last time he just appeared inside as well and when he took me to meet Molly he apparated me without giving me a warning and he walked in without a knock or a hello first. I believe it is only the wards on the Weasley house that prevented him from appearing right in their house."

"Wow," Harry said. "I thought it was just me."

Silvery laughter floated out to him, "Non Harry, he is like that with everyone. As for going to the lobby do so if you wish but there is no reason not to sit on the couch out there and wait for me. I would have come out to greet you but I am shaving."

"Shaving?" Harry said confused. "I know some girls like Millie grow a mustache but you surely don't so why would you shave?"

More silvery laughter floated out to him, "You are so innocent Harry! It is wonderful. I do not shave my face like that unfortunate girl you mention. I shave other parts of me. If my skin was less sensitive I could use a spell but the only spell I know for it irritates my skin badly. So I must spend time doing it the non magical way. Fortunately I have a muggleborn friend who introduced me to razors, how to use them, and the creams to keep the razors from irritating my skin as well." There was a pause then she said, "I am now coming to a tricky bit so I will stop talking so I can concentrate my full attention, D'accord?"

"Uh, sure," said Harry. He sat on a couch and waited. Soon Fleur swept into the room in a terrycloth robe. She went over to Harry as he stood and kissed his cheek, "Bon Jour Harry! I am now able to welcome you in person. If you are hungry feel free to order from room service. I shall be a time choosing the proper clothes to wear out today."

Harry blushed a bit but spoke in a clear voice, "I ate already but thank you. Take all the time you need. It's my fault for arriving so early. I have a book to read so I'll be fine." He pulled out a book titled, 'Conjuration - A wand is truly all you need once you master the tips in this book' that he had snuck out of the Hogwarts library while under his invisibility cloak.

She smiled, "That looks useful. I ask to may borrow it when you are done." Then she looked mischievous, "You asked what I was shaving." She extended a leg and put her foot on the arm of the couch, showing off a lot of leg as the robe slid open to either side, "Most of the time I was shaving these. Sometimes I think they are too long, they take so long to shave."

Harry wrenched his eyes back to hers, "I don't think your legs are too long."

She smiled at him and pulled her leg back, "Ah bon, I am glad to hear that. If I am going to be showing my all to the public at these resorts I want to look my best." She winked at him, "I should perhaps invite you into the room while I change as you will be seeing it all soon enough but at least there will be other women in those places to take up your attention so I need not feel your eyes must be upon me at all times. Whereas if I take off this robe in front of you now then well there are no other women about so I would feel you are either staring at or ignoring me and I would not like either one. So off I go to change in privacy." With that she turned and went into the bedroom closing the door firmly.

Harry got so absorbed in his book he didn't notice her return until she tapped his shoulder, "Harry? I am ready to shop!"

He looked up and it took him a moment to reply. She was wearing a blue dress with a deep décolletage that fit tightly down to the waist then became a loose and flowing skirt that didn't quite reach her knees. Her blonde hair pulled back off her face into a ponytail showed her beauty clearly. Eventually he managed to say, "Sure, let's go."

She pulled her wand, "I now make you look my age so as to lull the suspicions of onlookers, if there are any. It will come in handy more later but it is good practice to start now." She cast the spell and then led him to a full length mirror.

In the mirror he sees himself at nineteen or thereabouts. A little taller, 5'8" instead of his current 5'6", a little broader in the shoulder, but otherwise the same. Black hair still a mess, green eyes bright, and the scar on his forehead still the same.

"Not bad," Fleur said. "Of course we will need to make sure the clothes we buy for you fit the real you not this you but I'm sure we can manage that. If you are done looking at yourself then let us go."

Fleur had rented a car while in England, "I learned how after returning home from the tournament and I find I quite enjoy it."

It was a novel experience for Harry as he'd never bought himself clothes before. With Fleur's help he bought clothing suitable to tropical climates. He wasn't sure if any of it could be used in Great Britain after but he could always go shopping again once he got home if he wanted. At one point he tried to refuse her help but had little luck, "Okay Fleur I think that's everything. You've helped me buy Bermuda shorts, cargo shorts, various types of long sleeved shirts, and even two new sets of footwear, beach sandals and trainers, I'll just take this back to the car you rented and put it into the trunk then come back to keep you company while you shop."

"Mais non Harry," she said. "You have not bought the underclothes yet."

Harry blushed, "I was planning to do that alone. Either on the way the car or back."

She smirked and continued in an innocent sounding voice, "But Harry, how can I claim to have truly helped you buy a wardrobe if I neglect such an important part of it?"

He had argued with her halfheartedly but she was far too pretty and charismatic and ended up winning. With a sigh he followed her suggestions and bought a dozen boxer shorts as well. He thought the embarrassment was over then but then she dragged him over to the Ladies Lingerie department to help her buy underwear.

"Why do you need my opinion?" Harry eventually asked. "You're the fashion expert." He shrugged, "I'll go take the stuff we have back to the car and wait for you."

"I shall endeavor to be quick," Fleur said. "I just need a man's opinion and you're the only one handy. I can't go ask a stranger's opinion on these now can I?" She held up a white pair of bikini panties with lace in a cobweb pattern.

Harry agreed that she couldn't and he didn't get to go to the car until they had so many packages they needed to put them in the car to have room for more. Once in the car Harry just stayed put and read his book. He had charmed the cover to look like something more normal, a finance book.

Eventually she finished and arrived back at the car with her purchases, "You left me all alone."

"I am sure you can take of yourself," Harry replied.

"True," she grinned. "I am merely put out because I am not used to males of any age past puberty finding a book better company than me."

He chuckled, "Uh, sorry? I thought you liked it when people treated you like a regular woman?"

She said, "Yes, but regular women don't like being ignored either. Still you don't owe me an apology, it's probably good for to my ego to be ignored every now and then."

Once back at her hotel Fleur packed and Harry put his purchases in his trunk. They were ready to travel. 

Translations

D'accord - Literally "agreement" but more like we would use "okay"

Bonjour - Good Morning

Mais Non - a negation, a way of saying no, that isn't true


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse.

Author's note: Many thanks to my betas Cassy and Jesternz.

WARNINGS: Nudity, Innuendo, AU

Second Author's Note: I have received requests for translations for the French in these chapters so I will add translations at the bottom of each chapter with a new word or phrase.

Chapter 4

Fleur smiled as she took her seat on the airplane, "Ah, Harry. Just being on a plane heading to France makes me happy. Even if it's not going to my hometown."

"What is your hometown Fleur?" Harry asked. They were sitting side by side in first class on the way to Orly airport where they would transfer to a flight heading to Béziers Cap d'Agde Airport.

"Marseilles," she replied. "One day you should come visit me there Harry. You will enjoy it so! Everything from the food to the weather is so nearly perfect as to make you cry when you leave. I will take you all around and show you everything!" She turned to him smiling and saw him blush. She smirked, "Ah, Harry I think you are the naughty thoughts, yes?" She didn't wait for a reply, she just nodded and said, "Good! Maybe they will loosen you up. You are far too tense. You need to, how you say, vent some steam? No, that is not exactly it I see from your expression but still you get the gist, yes?"

Harry nodded, "I understand. I do relax you know. Every time I'm flying on my broom it relaxes me."

She nodded, "Well you won't be able to fly at the resort but I hear that the spa is excellent. Since we need to go there anyway we might as well get something out of it. You will like the massage I think."

Harry looked around, only a few other people were in first class with them and none were close. Still he lowered his voice to say, "You think he might have hid it there?"

She made a flicking gesture then replied, "I instructed my family's travel agent to find out what rooms he had and where else he went if possible to do without pressing too hard. She reports that it was fairly easy once she said he had told her of his trip and we had liked it so much we wanted to do the same."

Harry wanted to ask if she had just cast a privacy spell but if she hadn't asking would be bad. He thought a bit then asked a different question, "So since Reg went to the spa we're going to have to go too?"

She nodded, "Oui, so I plan to enjoy it."

Still unsure of whether they were secure or not Harry kept his conversation to more normal topics for the rest of the flight. At Orly airport they went through customs which was a first for Harry. Afterward Fleur steered him to a cafe where she bought two croissants and two small travel cups of coffee, "Here, take one Harry. I thought you should try a real French croissant and at least passable French roast coffee."

Harry nodded, and took a bite of the croissant. "It's very good," he said.

She smiled and led him to where they would be boarding their next flight. As they sat to wait for their flight she said, "From here on in just ask me if you need anything translated. I think most of the staff will speak English but there will be signs and such like and we may need to talk to other guests or check out the town."

Harry smiled at her, "Thank you. I'm hoping we find it in the room the first day but I'm happy you'll be able to translate for me."

"Even if we do find it that first day we cannot just leave," she replied. "We are booked for two weeks at each place to make sure we have enough time to search thoroughly and it would look funny to book two weeks and leave after a day. We want to avoid standing out too much in memory yes?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know if it's necessary but I guess it would be nice." He sighed, "I guess it can't be helped."

She nodded, "And since it can't be helped why not try to enjoy it?"

"I don't know if I can," Harry said honestly. "But I will try."

"Bon," Fleur said and that was the last they spoke of it until they arrived at their destination. Once they had left the plane and collected their baggage Fleur rented a car and after calling for directions she drove them to the resort.

Harry gaped as they passed people, both male and female, wearing only sandals and hats as they strolled through the streets. "I don't see anyone wearing more than a bikini bottom anywhere!"

Fleur nodded, "I am almost as surprised as you are ma ami to see that the rumors I have heard are for once exactly right! It is not just the beach that is nudist. It is the whole town!"

Once at the resort they gave the keys to a valet and Fleur checked them in. Since the entire exchange had been in French she turned to Harry and said in English, "We are on the top floor Harry. Follow the bellhop."

They both followed the man with their luggage and he led them to a very luxurious room. Harry was relieved to find two bedrooms but decided not to say anything.

Fleur said, "Let us check this room thoroughly first." She pulled out her wand and started casting detection spells. Harry followed suit and soon they had cleared the whole suite of rooms.

"I guess this means we have to go outside," Harry said.

Fleur smirked, "I have never met a man so reluctant to see me naked. Even the men who liked men have been merely indifferent while you are actively trying to avoid it." Harry stammered out an apology and she said, "I accept your apology. In truth we do not have to leave the hotel yet. We should check the rest of the hotel. Or you should at least. When you cast the spell it reaches far enough to clear a suite from outside. Mine isn't strong enough and we certainly can't go knocking and ask people to let us in to cast spells."

Harry smiled, "Well if I have to postpone showing my bony white arse in public then I guess I think I can contain my grief." He pulled out his wand again, "Are you coming with me? You can keep an eye out so I don't get spotted looking like a loony."

Fleur smiled, "D'Accord. I will come along as look out."

Harry his luggage in one bedroom and then left followed by Fleur. He went as close as he could to the wall on one side and stopped at each door to cast the detection spell. Each time he cast it he got a negative response. Once done with one side of the top floor he moved to the other side and repeated the process.

"No luck on this floor," Harry said. "Let's go down the stairs and do the next floor."

She nodded, "And the next, and the next until we find it or prove it's not in the rooms of the hotel." He nodded and they started down the staircase.

'Well it's not here," Harry said. "Should we try the spa next or the town?"

"We are booked into the spa starting tomorrow so no reason to go today," Fleur said. "However you are omitting one choice."

Harry blushed, "I thought we'd leave the beach until last."

"If you wish," she replied. "I guess it will help to do this one step at a time. Shirtless in town, then wearing a towel in the spa, then the plage naturiste. First let us eat though. After all that walking plus five flights of steps down and then back I have worked up quite an appetite!"

Harry nodded, "Sure, let's go to the hotel restaurant and see if they are serving. If not we can find some place in town I am sure."

The dining room had stopped seating for lunch and wouldn't be serving dinner for two hours so then decided to find someplace in town. They went back to their suite first to change. Harry showered, more out of procrastination than anything else and put on boxers followed by cargo shorts. He picked up clean socks and hiking boots to go with them on out in the living room of the suite then looked at the door to his bedroom and sighed. He sat on the bed and put on his socks and boots. He made sure he had everything he would need, including his wand in a holster that made the wand and itself invisible, then squared his shoulders and left the bedroom.

Fleur clapped when he left the bedroom shirtless. Harry looked at her, saw she was topless too then blushed and looked away. "Bravo Harry!" She said. "Now let us make our way to a restaurant for dinner."

Looking fixedly at the door Harry said, "Will you order for me? I have no idea about French food. And I doubt I'll be able to read the menu."

"Certainly Harry," she said. "It will be my pleasure to introduce you to French food but didn't you try any during the year of the tournament?"

He nodded and left first, trying to stay ahead of her, "I tried one cold soup that I didn't like, and something Hermione called Quiche Florentine that I did like. I would have tried the bouillabaisse but after you came over for it that time Ron never let anybody have any in the hopes you might do it again."

Fleur's silvery laughter rang out at that, "Poor boy, my allure seems to hit him harder than most." She realized what Harry was doing but decided not to call him on it yet. "Maybe we can order that quiche for you," she said. "Although it is peasant food and we should start you off with something that has more flair."

Pressing the elevator button Harry said, "I'm willing to trust your judgement. I'm sure whatever you order will taste great."

"Merci, Harry," she said. "I will do my best." As she got into the elevator she noticed he was studying the walls rather than look at her. She was wearing something similar to him actually, shorts over hiking boots with thick white socks. She decided that maybe this place would be good for him. In the meantime she would make sure he didn't bump into lamp posts because he was trying not see all the topless and naked people.

Once outside the hotel she led the search for a good restaurant. Picking one by the heavenly smells coming from it. They were seated at a cozy table by the wall with a candle in the middle of the table providing most of the light. She noticed Harry had no trouble looking at her in dim light and pleased to see his eyes stayed mostly on hers but not entirely.

A waiter came to the table and was briefly captivated by her allure until Harry said, "We would like to order now."

The waiter blinked then looked at Harry and said, "Je ne Parles Anglais."

Fleur raised an eyebrow and, in French, expressed doubt that a waiter in a major tourist spot spoke no English at all. The man flushed but repeated his assertion. She shrugged which caused the man to stare briefly at her bare breasts then she ordered, "Soupe de fruits de mer au fenouil et au thym pour commencer, un lardon Salade de Frisee, Lamb Noisette pour principal et un Brulee Creme pour le dessert pour lui, mais un éclair au chocolat pour moi." The waiter wrote down that order bowed to her and left.

Fleur said to Harry, "I ordered us seafood soup with fennel and thyme for an appetizer, a salad frisee lardon, lamb chops for entree, and a creme brulee for dessert for you but a chocolate eclair for me."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, that sounds tasty."

Soon a man came up and introduced himself as the wine steward and apologized that he had not gotten to them sooner. He was older and more diplomatic and was willing to converse with them in both French and English and he did not get caught up in Fleur's allure. Fleur told him what they had ordered and he suggested a pair of wines to go with it.

"I think a good white would go well with the soup and salad and a good red for the rest of the meal," he said.

They both nodded at that and Harry said, "Whatever wine you like Fleur."

She replied, "Even though I am French I will admit to liking a Spanish Albariño with seafood so I want to start with that then continue with your best Cabernet Sauvignon for the entree and dessert."

The wine steward bowed then said, "If you will trust my judgement I will bring the best example of both we have in our cellars."

Fleur said, "I am sure that will be fine. I look forward to your selections." The man bowed again and left.

When the wine came the man offered Harry the cork to sniff. Harry just shrugged and gestured to Fleur. She sniffed the cork the nodded and he poured her a small bit of wine in a glass which she tasted, "Bon, this will do."

The man poured them each a glass then left the bottle. Harry said, "Thanks, I don't know anything about wine."

"Well if you like this one remember the name and you can order it next time you have seafood."

Harry sipped from his glass then turned the bottle and read the label, "Palacio de Fefinanes Albarino. I'm not sure I can remember all that but I can remember that I like Albariño wines and they go well with seafood."

She smiled, "That is enough. I think I see our soup coming so you'll be able to judge for yourself whether the wine goes with it or not."

A woman brought their bowls and said, "The management apologizes if you were offended by the lack of class your previous server showed."

"I was not offended but I think my companion was," Fleur said. "So I am happy to hear you say that." She lowered her voice and in conspiratorial tones said, "Personally I was more worried about any of his drool getting in my soup."

Harry snickered at that and the waitress gave a polite smile, "Enjoy your soup, I shall return when you are done but if you need help at any time you can call me. My name is Melissande."

"Merci, Melissande," Fleur said and the woman left.

"Do you often have that problem with waiters?" Harry asked.

"More than I'd like but not often enough to stop me from dining out whenever I'm in the mood," Fleur replied.

Harry looked at his soup, "Do they always leave the shells in the soup? I don't mind, it just seems odd, they never do that back in England."

"It's thought to add flavor," she replied.

Harry nodded and tried a spoonful, he smiled, "Well it seems to have worked. This is great soup Fleur! What did you call it again?"

She said, "It is on the menu as soupe de fruits de mer au fenouil et au thym, or in English seafood soup with fennel and thyme."

"If I eat this well the whole time we are abroad I may be spoiled for traditional English fare when we return," Harry said.

"No worries about that Harry," she said. "There are good French restaurants in London, not many but some, and you can afford them."

He smiled, "True, and Grimmauld place is in London."

"And if none of your other friends are willing to accompany you to dinner call me. I am already spoiled by French food and would welcome a chance to dine on it any time and I do not like dining alone."

Harry smiled, "Surely dining alone is not a great hazard to someone who looks like you?"

She smiled back, "Perhaps not but dinner partners that don't," she paused then smirked, "well this sounds conceited but it's true. Dinner partners that can hold a conversation and don't just stare and drool are much harder to find. So you see I'd find your company worth more than even the most expensive dinner."

He blushed but looked happy, "Still you must let me pay. An English gentleman never lets a lady pay for dinner. I may not know a lot about fine dining but I do know that."

Fleur smiled, "Merci Harry, I have heard that as well so I will graciously allow this to be your treat."

After the soup came the salad. "Hey!" Harry said. "It has bacon on it! That's cool."

"That's what lardon means," Fleur said. "How are you liking the rest of it?"

"Well I'd never heard of Frisee before but I like it," Harry said.

"That is good," Fleur said. "I feel like a proper guide to French cuisine when you enjoy what I have ordered for you."

"I'm not a very picky eater," Harry said.

"So I have been told," she said. "But there is a difference between not minding a food and enjoying it."

He nodded, "I agree and I hope you are enjoying your food as well?"

She smiled, "Indeed I am M. Potter."

The main course was two small boneless lamb chops marinated in mint and lime with steamed vegetables and wild rice on the side. They both enjoyed it and afterward Harry was looking forward to dessert.

"That was amazing Fleur!" Harry said. "Do you eat like this normally?"

"Certainly not every day," she replied. "But if I am going out I want to make sure it is worth it. If I could make such things at home I fear that even my special metabolism would be overwhelmed and I would soon reach three hundred pounds." She smiled, "Non, when I cook I make simpler foods and fewer courses."

Harry laughed, "Well then somewhere along the way we may need to start doing our own cooking so as to avoid weight gain but I won't worry about it tonight. I do have to wonder why you ordered a different dessert for me than you."

"Ah, that is because creme brulee is served with flair," she said. "The top is caramelized with a small flame before serving and hopefully they will do it at the table. I thought you would like it but as for me, it is not a dessert unless it contains chocolate so I ordered the chocolate eclair."

Harry nodded, "Do you have a favorite type of chocolate?"

"Not really, I like all types," she answered.

He smiled, "I'll send you some for your birthday, when is it?"

"You don't have to get me anything Harry," she said. "But my birthday is on September 22nd. It usually falls on the autumnal equinox so that might help you remember it. When is yours?"

"Mine is on July 31st," Harry replied. "But you don't have to get me anything."

"Ah, bon then, we will each get nothing for the other!" Fleur giggled. "It will make for a lovely symmetry."

"I think you might have had a bit too much wine," Harry said.

"Possibly," she replied. "But I have you to make sure I get home safely."

"Of course," Harry said. "Ah and here come our desserts."

They did use a small torch at the table to finish his dessert and Harry smiled at that. He smiled wider later on because Fleur was attracting attention and was unaware of it. From when she first bit into her chocolate eclair she made her enjoyment clear with small moans of pleasure. As she continued to eat it she got louder until the men at nearby table could hear her. Her eyes were closed and she was clearly concentrating entirely on the food so she was oblivious to the reactions around her.

Harry saw that some of the men had women with them who were less than happy but he didn't want to interrupt Fleur and it should be over soon anyway. However he did signal the waitress, he wanted to pay now so they could leave right away if any of the men got carried away because of the added effect of her allure. The waitress seemed glad to bring him the bill and he tipped generously.

It wasn't a large pastry so she was quickly done even eating slowly and when she was finished she opened bright eyes and looked at him, "That was an excellent dessert! We need to come back here again sometime."

Harry nodded and stood, "Sure! I paid while you were enjoying your eclair so we can leave now to head back to our hotel."

"Bon," she replied and stood. She wobbled a little and grabbed his arm, "I may need to lean on you a little. I fear you were right about my having a bit too much wine."

"It's no problem," he said. "Lean on me all you like." He lead her back to the hotel and up to their suite. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: Many thanks to my betas. This chapter has been edited to make it more consistent.

WARNINGS: Nudity, Innuendo, AU

Second Author's Note: I have received requests for translations for the French in these chapters so I will add translations at the bottom of each chapter with a new word or phrase.

Chapter 5

Fleur woke up snuggled up to Harry in his bed. She groaned and muttered, "Stupide!" Her head was pounding from hangover until she found her wand and managed a spell to remove it. She checked and was surprised but relieved to find that she was wearing her underwear and so was he. It might be fun to tease him but she didn't want to push him too hard or too fast.

She tried to disentangle herself from Harry and leave quietly but he woke up while she was doing it.

Harry woke up as she was disentangling her legs from his and surprised her by blurting out, "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" She said. She threw off the blankets, "We are still wearing our underwear. We drank too much last night and cuddled but nobody was harmed." She smirked, "Or taken advantage of. Your virtue is safe Harry."

He said, "But what would your father say?"

"He would say, 'What are you doing in bed with that boy?' And I would have no good answer for him," Fleur said and smiled. "Fortunately he is not here. It is alright Harry if anything I should be apologizing to you. I was the one who was in charge of the dinner last night. So if we drank too much it is my fault if anyone's." She cast the hangover relief charm on him as well, "Better now yes? No harm, no foul is that not what you British say? Or is that the Americans?"

Harry said, "I can't blame you Fleur. I was the one who got drunk. I only ask have myself to blame. Thank you for the spell." He sighed, "I still should not have gotten into bed with you. It's not right."

She looked skeptical, "If I am not offended and you do not blame me for anything who was wronged? Besides who said you got in with me? This is your bed in your room. I am the interloper. Even of I was in here first it is still your bed and perfectly natural for you to expect to sleep in it. If considered in the right light it is actually a compliment."

Harry finally stopped looking guilty and looked confused, "How?"

She said, "You can resist my allure. That means that instead of the allure inflaming your hormones you were attracted to me as me not just as a Veela. That is a very nice thing for any Veela. So I thank you." She leaned forward then and kissed him. "Merci, Harry." Then she got out of bed and stretched. She hid a smile as he looked.

She bobbed up and down on her toes a few times and smiled as his eyes dipped down involuntarily to her bare breasts before returning to her eyes, "That's an example of what I mean. You are a teenage male who is straight and so regardless of how nice you are and how much of a gentleman you are trying to be you react to my body. And since I know it is not my allure I am flattered."

She turned away from him and said over shoulder, "Now you can admire my ass as I leave the room. I go to shower and change and so should you. Then we will get back on the job. I will try to remember that I am not supposed to slip into your room at night but I can make no promises." She added, "But I will try at least until your next birthday."

"What?" Harry said.

She grinned, "Well you know."

"I do not," Harry said. "But what does my birthday have to do with anything?"

Fleur replied, "On your next birthday you reach the age of consent in Great Britain, is it not?"

"Oh," Harry said and blushed. "Yes, I think so but we're in France now."

She grinned, "It is no lower here. So if you have any plans to seduce me you must wait until at least August." Then she left ignoring his denials.

He sighed then decided that if she was going to go get ready, he would do the same and went to shower and dress. He wondered whether he should wear a shirt or not then remembered they were spending the day in a spa and sighed. Fleur had said they would spend most of the day in a towel anyway so it probably didn't matter what he wore. He dressed as he had yesterday except he wore different cargo shorts.

After leaving the room he waited only a few minutes before Fleur stepped out of her bedroom. He groaned, for she was again topless and this time her shorts were very tight. "I thought you weren't going to be teasing me anymore?" He asked.

"Oh, ma ami," she replied with a giggle. "This isn't teasing. This is just me dressing for our short walk over the spa. If I were trying to tease you I would be making the innuendos and trying to direct your eyes to places that I am pretending that I don't want you to see."

Harry snorted, "I'm not sure I believe that but then I am sure I won't win this argument so let's get started." He stood up and followed her out of the room. As he walked behind her he tried not to look at the muscles of her ass moving in those tight shorts or imagine her naked on a beach with her skin glistening with water from a recent swim in the ocean. He was only partially successful but he did manage to keep his face straight as they exited the hotel and walked to the spa a few blocks away.

When they entered the building Fleur went up to the front desk while Harry moved around trying to cast the detection spell unobtrusively. At the desk Fleur handed over a credit card and shortly received it back, "Merci, could you have someone show us to a changing room?"

The woman behind the counter said, "You do not wish separate changing rooms?"

Fleur looked for Harry and finding him out of earshot she smiled and nodded, "No, we wish to change together."

The other woman shrugged, "Well normally we could not accommodate you but you have booked our VIP suite and it has it's own lockers so you can use those to change into your complimentary robes. I will call someone to show you there." She picked up the phone and Fleur went to go tell Harry.

On the way over there she silently asked herself why she was trying so hard. He was both cute and nice and she had slept well in his arms but was that all? No, she decided, there was more. He was such fun to tease because she had to work at it to get an overt reaction from him. His resistance to her allure also allowed her to talk to him and she had found him intelligent and possessed of a good sense of humor. Too bad he was so much younger she thought. Well, at least I get to tease him and maybe even a little more after his next birthday.

As she walked up to him she smiled, "Someone will be out to escort us to our VIP room shortly. What have you been doing?"

"I have been casting the detection spell," Harry said. "I don't think anyone saw me. At least nobody said anything and I saw nobody giving me weird looks."

She nodded, "And did you find it?"

"It's nearby but not in this room," he said. "Hopefully I'll be able to cast again as we go through our time here."

"I'll look for a chance as well," she said. "But it will have to wait. Here is our guide to the room."

A woman walked up to them both and spoke to Fleur in French, "Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir le même vestiaire?"

Fleur nodded, "Oui."

The woman nodded and led them through a door and down a corridor to another door. She walked through ahead of them into a room with a short row of lockers on the left followed by a door on the left hand wall then opposite the way they came in was a set of glass shelves with a sound system and many aromatherapy candles. In the center of the room were two massage tables. The woman spoke again, "S'il vous plaît enlever vos vêtements et placez-les dans un casier, puis se coucha sur une table. Vos accompagnateurs arriveront sous peu." Then she left.

Harry turned to Fleur, "What did she say?"

Fleur smiled, "She said to place our clothes in the lockers and get on the massage tables. At the desk they said there would be robes in each locker but surely we won't need them to go from the locker to the table, N'est pas Harry?" Harry stared at her then muttered. She asked, "What was that Harry?"

He sighed, "I said, yes you are right."

She smirked, "Bon. I am guessing that a spa in a nudist resort sees no need for separate changing rooms. In fact I'm guessing that if we did not have this VIP room we would be in a room with other men and women changing as well."

Harry smiled, "I guess I should be glad for small favors then." He walked over to a locker opened and smiled as he saw the robe. His smile faded as Fleur grabbed it along with hers and hung them on hooks behind the door.

She said, "Now Harry, you agreed they weren't needed so no pouting."

He snorted, "I wasn't." Then sighed and stripped. He put his boots in first with socks inside then took off his cargo shorts and folded them carefully before placing them on a shelf in the locker. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders then removed his boxers and stuff them in the locker. He quickly ran over to the massage table and practically dove under the sheet.

Fleur kept herself from giggling, mostly as she strolled over to the other massage table and slid under the sheet. He looked a little too skittish for her to say anything. She didn't want him to leave after all.

Two women came in shortly after that and lit some of the candles and put on soothing music. They started with massage and Harry relaxed somewhat against his will. The masseuse was too skillful and he was nearly asleep by the end of the hour long massage. Fleur was asleep and snoring cutely next to him and Harry smiled at that. He thought to himself that he finally had something to tease her with.

After five minutes they started the exfoliation and Fleur woke up. Harry grinned at her, "You snore, you know."

She blushed, "What? Surely not."

He nodded, "Oh yes. You can ask the ladies here, they heard it too."

"It was tres cute," said one masseuse.

Fleur blushed more, "I snore?"

Harry grinned, "Yep!" He was happy until they were done with the scrubbing and said, "Now we shall leave briefly to give you time to shower off the exfoliation mixture. We shall return in ten minutes."

Now Fleur was grinning at him as the staff left, "Shall we go check the shower Harry? Perhaps there is only one stall and we shall have to share."

Harry blushed a bright red, "I can wait until after you're done Fleur."

She shook her head, "What of the famous Gryffindor bravery? I cannot believe you are a froussard Harry."

Harry didn't know the word but he assumed it meant coward. He sighed, "I will come with you to check. If there is only one stall though I'll wait outside for you to go first. And I won't be looking."

She smiled, "Fair enough. I shall scan this room first before they come back in." She went to her locker and bent low to remove the wand from her boot. She looked behind her as she did so and saw the Harry was staring wide eyed at her. "Enjoying the view Harry?" she asked then cast the detection spell. She ignored his stammered objections and excuses and said, "Well if you did get ready because here it comes again." Smiling she turned back her and bent low again to put the wand back. "Okay Harry, now get up off that table and let's go see the showers. Quick, before they come back!"

Harry gulped and wrapped the sheet around his waist and he got up. It wasn't enough to hide his reaction to the show. He walked slowly to the door bent over and Fleur said, "They might not want their sheet wet Harry. Why don't you let me put it back?"

"No!" he said clutching it tighter. When he entered to find two shower stalls with curtains he almost cheered. He rushed into one and turned on the cold water. Then he tossed the sheet out and closed the curtain.

Fleur considered opening the curtain and peeking but they really didn't have much time so she just entered the other shower stall and washed the exfoliation mixture off. Leaving before Harry she took the sheet out to the main room and magically dried both the sheet and herself with her wand before putting her wand and the sheet where each belonged. Then she lay on her massage table and waited for Harry to come out. She grinned at him as he rushed to get under the sheet.

"Does your skin feel as soft as mine now Harry?" she said. "I think I like this. I'm as smooth as a baby."

Harry nodded, "It did seem to do nice things for my skin. Do you know what's next?"

"Non," she replied. "I just asked for the full day package in the VIP room. I didn't have time to shop around much."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see then," Harry said. "So far it's not so bad though."

"Vraiment," she replied.

When the staff returned they covered Harry and Fleur with a seaweed mixture then wrapped them up in linen. "This is to draw out any toxins or impurities in your system. Now that the exfoliation removed dead skin your pores can expel unwanted substances more easily and the seaweed will help." The staff left then, "We'll be back in half an hour to unwrap you and then you shower again. Would you like music or do you want to talk to each other while you wait?"

"Either is fine by me," Harry said.

"I prefer to talk," Fleur said. The two women nodded and left without turning on any music.

"When you were doing the detection spell did you get a direction on the locket?" Harry asked.

"Oui," she replied. "Like you I sense it nearby but not in this room or even the next. If we cannot narrow it down further we'll need to come back tomorrow and not get this room. That will result in us moving around more and visiting the other changing room or rooms. Eventually we'll locate it."

"Yeah," he replied. "I guess it's here in the spa. So we just need a reason to visit enough rooms so that we can pin down its location." He lowered his voice, "Once we know where it is we can come back at night after the place is closed and deal with it."

She said, "Can you tell me of the last time you destroyed one of these so I know the sorts of things that may happen?"

Harry agreed and started telling her about the diary and the basilisk. He kept Ginny's name out of it and tried his best to make it sound like it was something anyone could do.

Fleur was amazed at the story even told as briefly and matter of fact as Harry told it. "Well at least we don't have to worry about guardian creatures here or in any of the other places," she said. "These were hidden by Regulus not Riddle."

Harry smiled, "True, as soon as we can find it we can destroy it. Although we might want to do the destruction in our suite with spells up to keep people from noticing anything."

Just then the staff came in and unwrapped them and it was time to shower again. Harry used hot water this time.

Afterward they were asked to put on their robes and led to a room where lunch had been laid out for two. Harry had managed to pocket his wand and holster. When the staff left he pulled it out and did the detection spell.

"Not in this room," he reported. "I think I have a broad idea of where now though. It is in the back of the spa and on the right."

"How did you conceal that until now?" Fleur asked.

"The holster has a permanent notice me not enchantment on it," Harry said. "Until I draw it you don't see it."

"Very nice," she said.

"Thank you," he said. "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"D' Accord," she replied and they ate. Lunch was a very good Dijon chicken with wild rice.

After they finished eating they were led back to their room where they got facials. Harry wasn't as happy with that but had to admit it made his face feel clean and look better too.

Next was a simultaneous manicure and pedicure. Harry allowed them to cut his nails but drew the line at polish. "No, Fleur. Not even clear polish. None, alright? Tell them just that please."

She nodded and grinned before translating. Afterward she told him, "You would be surprised at the number of men I have talked into letting me paint their nails when I was a teen. I used wild colors and laughed over it with friends. I shouldn't have done it I suppose but I was hoping one of them would resist. I had stopped after graduating until now. I couldn't resist. Are you mad at me?"

"No," said Harry. "Just try not to do that again."

"Yes, Harry," Fleur said.

Afterward they both got their hair washed and styled. Well Fleur got hers styled, but the stylist told Harry, "Until you grow this longer I can do not one thing with it. It's clean, it's soft, and it's healthy but that's all I can manage."

"That's enough, I assure you," Harry said.

"I despaired of doing anything with his hair years ago I assure you," Fleur added.

Once their hair was dry all the staff left and they got dressed and left. It was almost sunset by the time they were back on the street. Harry said, "Let's go eat before we head back to the hotel."

"Bon, I am hungry as well," Fleur said. "Do you want to go to the same restaurant as last night?"

Harry grinned at her, "Of course! I wouldn't want to deprive you of the obvious pleasure you got from that chocolate eclair." He winked, "You were very loud in your appreciation you know."

She blushed, "Then I think we should go elsewhere."

He laughed, "Well I don't mind, but I doubt the restaurant would object if you walked back in either. It's great advertising!"

She slapped his shoulder, "I doubt I could bring myself to order it again anyway now that you've told me. At least not there. Let us look for another place."

"Sure," Harry said. He refrained from teasing her more, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

They found a different restaurant where the food was good but not so good as to be embarrassing then went back to their hotel room. 

Translations:

Stupide - stupid

Oui - yes

Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir le même vestiaire? - Are you sure you want to change in the same room?

N'est pas? - Literally "Is it Not?"

S'il vous plaît enlever vos vêtements et placez-les dans un casier, puis se coucha sur une table. Vos accompagnateurs arriveront sous peu - "Please take off your clothes and put them in a locker, then lay down on a table. Your escorts will arrive shortly."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Special thanks to my Beta who unexpectedly helped even though she is feeling rather ill at present. I hope you feel better soon!

Second Author's Note: I have received requests for translations for the French in these chapters so I will add translations at the bottom of each chapter with a new word or phrase.

Chapter 6

They went back to the spa the next day and instead of using the VIP room they tried the spa's services individually to make sure they visited many different rooms. By the end of the week they had narrowed the location of the hidden horcrux down to somewhere in the sauna. "We'll sneak in tonight under my invisibility cloak," Harry said. 'I'll destroy it while you guard my back."

Fleur nodded, "I would love to help but you are the expert. We'll do it your way."

That night around midnight Harry knocked on Fleur's bedroom door, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Harry I am," she replied.

"I've got an invisibility cloak," he said. "It should allow us to get there and back unobserved."

"Bon," she replied and opened the door. She was dressed all in dark colors, a black sweater over very dark grey pants and a black belt and black boots.

Harry smiled relieved. They would have to be very close together under the cloak and it would be easier on him if she was fully dressed. Harry was all in black too.

Once under the cloak they snuck out of the hotel and over to the spa. A spell opened the locked back door and they were in. A silent light spell allowed them to easily find the sauna.

"Okay," Fleur said. "I've charmed the walls to be silent. We have at least ten minutes before any night roaming guard will hear us."

"Good," Harry said and cast a sealing charm on the door. "We'll work better if we can take the cloak off and speak our spells." He removed and folded the cloak.

Fleur cast the detection spells and it showed the horcrux as under a wooden bench seat. She turned to Harry, "I am great at charms but abysmal at conjuration. If I vanish the bench can you conjure a new one?"

"No need," Harry said. He pulled his wand out and transfigured the bench seat into a door. Opening it he saw a silver locket with an S on it. "We'll destroy it back at the hotel," Harry said.

"D'Accord," Fleur replied.

Harry picked it up and quickly tossed it in a bag he'd brought for the purpose, "Ugh! It feels horrible." He put the bag in his pocket and took out the invisibility cloak.

They quickly took down the spells and reversed the transfiguration then got back under the cloak. Once more hidden from view they moved carefully out of the spa and back into their hotel room.

Harry shook the locket out on to the floor and Fleur took out the basilisk venom vial and handed it to him.

"You should put up more silence wards," Harry said. "The last one screamed horribly as it was destroyed."

Fleur took out her wand and put up silence spells on all six sides of the room including floor and ceiling. She cast a few extra on the rug containing the locket. "To keep the rug intact if possible," she said.

"Good idea," Harry said. He opened the vial and poured a little venom on the locket.

The metal hissed on contact with the basilisk venom and started dissolving. Halfway through the process a dark cloud emerged screaming in a hideous voice. Seconds later the cloud faded out and the screaming stopped. All that was left of the locket was a stain on the rug.

Fleur took the vial back, "I think we have done it."

"Yes," Harry said. "I'll almost be sorry to stop going to that spa." He looked down, "I don't think that stain is coming out so this is where we find out if my conjuration practice has paid off." He vanished the stained rug and conjured a new one.

Fleur examined it with a critical eye, "Not the same but it looks good. Too many people, me included, end up with conjurations that look fake or unreal. This looks like it was bought from a rug maker's stall in a market. I am sure it is good enough to be a permanent conjuration and will arouse no suspicion in the staff."

Harry said, "Even so, maybe we should leave tomorrow. We did what we came here to do after all."

"We still have a week before our reservations for the Villa in the Seychelles," she said. "And we leave from this airport. You say you will miss the spa? Well we can stay here until then and visit the spa every day if you like."

"Let's talk about this in the morning," Harry said.

"This is fine by me," Fleur said. "I need my beauty sleep."

The next morning Harry had an idea. "We're so close to your hometown Fleur," Harry said. "Would you rather go visit them for the remaining week?"

She blinked then grinned, "That is un amazing idea! And I would love to do it but unfortunately they are on vacation as well. So they are not as close as you assume but instead are in the Caribbean. Alas, I must stay with you in this four star hotel and pretend to be your paramour." She grinned at him, "It is perhaps just as well. If we visited my home you would have had to deal with Gabrielle's crush on you and my father might have misunderstood this mission we are on because we dare not speak too freely about it anywhere in the magical world and gotten upset."

Harry said, "Ah, that's too bad. Well we've finished our mission, what do you want to do today?"

She smirked, "I think I want to visit the nude beach. Before you object remember there are three other resorts and many weeks left so you'll have to tan that pale English skin of yours all over at some point."

He snorted, "I'm well aware."

She laughed, "I would enjoy seeing my family this summer but this is important work we do. Hopefully we will be done before September. If we are I will be glad to bring you home with me."

"We're not even at the end of June yet," Harry said. "How long do you expect this to take?"

Fleur said, "We are booked into each place for two weeks. Both to make sure we have time to find the hidden artifacts but also because we are booked where he stayed for as long as he stayed because of the cover story I told the travel agent. We leave the airport here for the Seychelles on July first. We leave there for Tahiti on the fifteenth. On August first we head for Jamaica."

She shrugged, "That is unless we have trouble finding one or more of them. We have leeway but there is no guarantee we won't need it. We will see. I will get to see my family after we are done one way or another after all."

"That's true," Harry said. "If I do come visit I'll just make sure to lock my bedroom door while I'm there." He smiled, "Just to avoid any awkward scenes with your parents."

"If that makes you feel safe go ahead," she replied. "But you should know a locked door wouldn't stop me if I really wanted in."

Harry smiled, "I didn't realize I was quite that good looking. Maybe I should owl Arthur Weasley to see if he knows a good way to ward my bed to keep strange women out."

She snorted, "Molly would be more likely to want to help you with that."

He grinned, "Maybe but she might also want to do it personally and I don't want her seeing what sort of place this is. She'd tell everyone where we were as part of her complaints and the wrong people might find out."

"I guess you'll have to marshall that great willpower of yours and kick me out next time I sneak into your bed eh?" Fleur said. "Who knows what I might do otherwise."

"I'll guess I'll just have to take my chances then," Harry said.

She smiled, "Bon, I like a challenge and it will be a long summer otherwise since I can't have fun elsewhere without it looking like I'm cheating. The men who would agree to be with me even if they think I'm cheating are not men I would want to be with."

Harry nodded, "I can understand that. I just wish you didn't find me so much fun to tease." He sighed and added, "If we are staying then let's go walk around town when we get back from breakfast. We've spent most of our days in the spa so I'm sure there are a lot of things we are missing. Let's go find some of them!"

"D 'Accord," she replied. "Right now I should like to eat and then after breakfast we can explore."

"Fine by me," Harry said and headed for his own bedroom to grab his wallet and his key card for the door. Once done he met Fleur in the living room.

"Ready for breakfast Harry?" she asked. She was back to being topless this morning and wearing white spandex shorts as well.

"Are you going to wear shorts like that every day?" Harry asked. He was wearing a shirt as well as shorts and his new hiking boots.

"Of course!" Fleur replied. "No reason to give the staff any reason to suspect anything. In fact you should remove your shirt just in case."

Harry shrugged and removed it, "Well then let's go eat."

She nodded, "Yes, let us go eat because I am famished!"

Harry grinned, "Perhaps you should order something with chocolate? I know how much you enjoy it."

She gave him a dirty look, then laughed and smiled, "I guess I must learn to take what I dish out with a smile eh? Good for you Harry!" Harry smiled back at her and together they went down to breakfast.

After breakfast they left and strolled the town. Harry bought her a bar of Belgian chocolate with a grin. Fleur gave him a big hug and kiss in "gratitude" that left Harry doing math in his head and wishing for a sudden cold rain. Later Harry bought some sunscreen, a beach hat and a large towel.

Fleur picked a spot for lunch and afterward she suggested they at least visit the beach.

"I guess we should," Harry said and sighed.

She grabbed his hand and led him through the streets. Once at the beach Harry was distracted. Despite all the breasts visible on the streets there were few people actually nude and he could usually avoid looking. Here everyone was nude and it took him some minutes before he could pay attention to what Fleur was doing beside him.

When she started tugging at his shorts he came fully back to himself, "Hey! What are you doing?"

She smirked at him, "I was just trying to help you get ready since you seemed so distracted by the view."

She had spread the towel out and had taken off her clothes then put on her sun hat. Harry looked over at her and was surprised that he actually felt more comfortable looking at her than the rest of the beach. Then again he had seen her every day at the spa and she had made sure he saw every inch too so this was somewhat familiar territory for him.

"Do I have to?" he said and winced at the slight whine in his voice. He sighed and stripped.

"Bon," she said. "Now you can rub lotion on me." She held out the sunscreen.

"Okay, lay down and I shall do your back," Harry said.

She gave him such a mischievous look that he felt scared for a moment then she took off her hat and lay on her stomach. When he hesitated she looked over her shoulder at him, "Are we going to argue about this? You know who will win. Besides we will both enjoy it and I need someone to help me or I will get sunburn. You don't want that do you?'

Harry sighed and poured some lotion in his hand, "No, I don't want you to get burned. Just let me know if I'm doing this wrong yeah? I've never put lotion on anyone before."

"It is simple," she replied. "Spread it over my skin in a thin layer then massage it in until it's absorbed. Then move to a new patch of skin and repeat." She moved her hair to one side, "Start at the back of my neck and move down from there until I tell you to stop. You've had enough massages now to get the general idea so just do your best and I'm sure it will be fine."

Harry spread the lotion as evenly as he could and started in trying not to think too hard about what he was doing and looking elsewhere to distract him from Fleur's beauty. He was glad to see that no one was paying attention to them. Fleur still got looks of course, but the people here were polite and nobody stared. Harry continued to rub the lotion in and added more when he needed it, all without looking.

He was surprised when his hands reached the top of her bum and stopped. "Okay Fleur," he said. "I think you can take it from here."

She stretched and said, "Mmm, that was lovely Harry. Are you sure you don't want to continue just a little farther? I can do my legs easily enough but it will be hard to rub the lotion into my derrière properly. So unless you actually want to see my poor little behind all red and tingling you will rub lotion on to it too."

"Tingling?" Harry said. "That's not the right word I think. Tingling sounds almost good."

"Oh, so you do want to see that?" she replied. "Good to know. In that case just hand me the lotion and you can lay down."

Harry started to protest that he didn't want to see her burned but then he stopped himself. He knew that would end in his being manipulated into doing what she wanted so he just closed his mouth. He saw her sit up and smile at him and handed over the lotion, "Here, you can do the rest on your own I'm sure."

She accepted the lotion, "I see at least part of you likes my suggestion."

"Not the part of me that makes the decisions," he said.

Fleur smiled, "Ah, un chevalier sans égal ni reproche. Well my knight I thank you for your chivalry. I shall certainly try to cover all the rest but I still think my, arse do you Englishmen say? I think my arse will be red come morning. Unless you promise to watch it closely while we are here and tell me if I'm getting too much sun?"

Harry just groaned and lay face down on the blanket, trying not to look at her at all and hoping his erection would go away. His plan was successful at first and he was halfway to dozing in the sun when he felt hands on his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Putting lotion on you so you don't burn," she said.

"Fine," he said. "Just make sure you stop when I ask you."

"Oh, of course Harry," she said and smirked at the back of his head. Then she straddled him and sat on his butt. He bucked a few times but she hung on and said, "I'm just getting comfortable Harry, no need to get nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Harry said.

She giggled, "Good. Well in that case, wouldn't it be more fun if you rolled over on your back first?" Harry stopped moving and she smiled and started massaging the lotion into his skin again. Harry just sighed and stayed quiet as she rubbed lotion into him from neck to toes. When she was finished she climbed off and said, "That's how you should do it Harry. You're fully protected from the sun now."

Harry groaned, "Thanks, I think I'll just lay here a bit and try to sleep."

Fleur said, "Are you sure you don't want to watch me rub sunscreen on my front?"

Harry just groaned again and closed his eyes.

They stayed at the beach until the sun was low on the horizon and they were hungry for dinner. Then they packed up and dressed, at least as much as they had been before, and headed off to find a good restaurant for dinner.

Translations:

Un chevalier sans égal ni reproche - A knight without equal or reproach


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts

DISCLAIMER: Same as previous chapters

Author's Note: Many thanks to Cassy and Jesternz

Second Author's Note: I have received requests for translations for the French in these chapters so I will add translations at the bottom of each chapter with a new word or phrase.

Chapter 7

Harry woke up to the sight of a bare arse the next morning. This actually wasn't the first time that had happened since one morning he had been woken up to a bare arse and a face full of flatulence by Seamus. He had cursed the other boy badly enough that he never did it again, at least not to Harry. However the current bare arse wasn't hairy or pale. It was mostly tan with a few red patches.

"What?" was all he had time to say before being interrupted by Fleur.

"You see?" she said. She was completely naked and bent over, "This is a result of your negligence! You did not cover it fully in lotion solaire so I now have burns on my derriere! Alors! It is so painful. Are you happy? Was this your plan from the start? Will you now make with the spanking to compound my pain?"

Harry tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and brain and again said, "What?" He was horribly confused. Fleur continued in histrionic fashion while shaking her bare arse in his face and eventually it sunk in that she'd gotten sunburned on the bum and was blaming him. He then grabbed his wand and pointing it at her bum said, "Refrigescant ad ardeat" in a clear voice.

Fleur stopped her theatrics and turned around to face him, "You know a spell to deal with sunburn?"

Harry smirked a bit, "Of course! I had been planning a trip to the Bahamas before getting tapped as an expert in horcrux destruction. Since I'm a very pale Englishman I made sure I learned one. Why didn't you?"

She smiled back, "I know one too but I wanted to make sure you knew what you had caused first. I hope you won't let it happen again."

Harry sighed, he could argue but he doubted it would help, "Yes Fleur, I will do a better job next time."

She said, "Bon, I will let you finish waking up and when you are ready we will go down to breakfast." With that she left the room.

That afternoon they made their way back to the beach and Harry made sure to be very thorough with the suntan lotion. The rest of the week went by quickly. They spent mornings wandering about the town looking into shops, had lunch al fresco and spent the afternoon on the beach before picking a restaurant for dinner. Harry was true to his word and Fleur suffered no more sunburns.

Harry lost track of the days and thus he was surprised to see Fleur fully dressed when he came out of his bedroom on their last day in Cap D'Agde, "You decided to wear a shirt today? Is it going to be cold or something?"

Fleur gave her silvery laugh, "Non, Harry. I am dressed for the plane. Have you forgotten we leave today?"

"Oh, bugger," Harry said. "I did forget. Sorry, I'll go put on a shirt and do a quick packing spell."

She smiled, "Bon, I shall wait here."

He was quickly back with his expanded backpack on, "Do we still have time for a quick meal before we go?"

"Oui," Fleur said. "But not here. We have missed the time for breakfast. It is no matter though. We will check out and I'm sure we can find a patisserie to provide us with delicious food before we must go."

Harry nodded, "Then let's go."

The airport was in easy walking distance of their hotel so they bought a few croissants and strolled through the sunlit streets chatting.

Harry said, "Isn't that chocolate croissant good Fleur? You aren't enjoying it as much as I expected."

"I am restraining myself for the benefit of your innocent ears mon ami," Fleur replied. "You have gotten used to the female form, somewhat, in our two weeks here, but the sound of me really enjoying chocolate seems to disturb and embarrass you. So, I shall not restrain myself to prevent your blushes and oh so cute stammering." She smirked at him as she licked a finger and he blushed. She laughed and caught his hand. Pulling him into a run she said, "I feel so free around you Harry. You do not drool or paw at me. You are intelligent and skilled. Now if only I can get you to banter a little better I think you might be the perfect man. You even give passable massages and I'm sure you will get better at them as time goes on."

Harry looked shocked, "You mean you're not just teasing for the sport of it? You actually like me?"

She grinned back, "Oui, I do! But we are approaching the airport fast. We should save the rest of this conversation until we are at our destination. We will have much leisure to discuss this as well as our business there."

Harry nodded as they slowed down and walked into the airport. They checked in at the desk and moved to their gate to await the call to board. Soon they were in flight and headed for their next destination.

Arriving in the Seychelles they were met by a driver and ushered into a limousine that took them to the docks where they parked by a seventy foot yacht.

The driver opened the door and Fleur had a conversation with him in French then turned to Harry and said in English, "The resort is on a different island. One that does not have an airfield so we are being taken there by boat. He says it won't take long to get there and there is cold champagne aboard."

Harry nodded and got out then turned to offer Fleur a hand, "Okay by me, but I don't think I'll try the champagne."

"Worried we'll end up snuggling again?" she teased.

"Aren't you?" he replied seriously. "Next time might not be so innocent."

She laughed and tugged him toward the yacht, "Well then, I am forewarned and have no excuse if it doesn't end well for me. Are you planning to seduce me tonight? It will be a good night for it. We'll be alone in the villa, I'll be tipsy, and best of all we are both over the age of consent for the country we are in!"

Harry couldn't help but picture the two of them naked in bed and blushed hotly, "You know that's not what I meant!" They sat side by side on a well padded bench at the rear of the ship as he protested.

"Then have a glass of champagne with me," she replied. "At least as long as it is good champagne."

A steward bearing a silver tray with two fluted glasses on it said, "Oh yes ma'am, it is the very best we have!"

"Really?" Fleur asked. "What is it?" She took one and handed another to Harry but did not sip.

"It's Bollinger Les Vieilles Vignes Francaises ma'am," the steward replied. "It's included in the price of your all inclusive stay so you may drink as much as you like."

Fleur nodded and sipped, "Very nice, please bring another two glasses of this shortly."

The steward bowed and hurried off. Fleur said, "Drink up Harry unless you want me to get tipsy all by myself."

Harry stared at the glass in his hand and knew it was a bad idea. Then he looked up at the smirk on her face and drank the glass in one long gulp. "It's not bad."

"It's more than not bad Harry," Fleur said. "And at over two hundred British pounds per bottle it certainly should be," she remarked. "If you drink the next glass more slowly you can get more of the taste."

Harry looked shocked at the price, "And he said it's already been added to the bill?"

She smiled, "Oui, so you might as well enjoy it."

The same steward appeared with fresh glasses and Harry took one. Fleur finished her glass and took the other. Harry made his second glass of champagne last until they docked at their destination.

Translations:

None that aren't listed elsewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: Thanks to my Beta Cassy. Also this chapter earns the M rating on this fic because it has sex in it. It also has plot but if you do not want to read smut do not continue. Of course if you are reading a mature rated fanfic with Fleur in it you shouldn't be too terribly surprised but you've been warned anyway.

Second Author's Note: I have received requests for translations for the French in these chapters so I will add translations at the bottom of each chapter with a new word or phrase.

Chapter 8

Fleur came into the kitchen just as he finished cooking, "Alors, that smells good enough that I may forget how disappointed I am at waking up alone."

"You were drunk and I wasn't," Harry said. "If I had done anything it would have been wrong."

Fleur snorted elegantly, "Ah yes. My knight sans reproche. I could wish you were less of a gentleman Harry but I suppose I shouldn't, it's a part of you and I like you. It also made teasing you so much fun when we were in France. I suppose I must put more work into seducing you. It will be a fun project for those idle hours when we are not actively hunting horcruxes."

Harry blushed, "Maybe we can talk about it after dinner?"

"Bon," she said and went to set the table.

It was a simple meal but they both really enjoyed it. After he had cleared the table Harry brought out dessert plates and a chocolate cake with chocolate ganache.

"For my favorite chocoholic," he said cutting her a large slice.

She smirked, "It appears you no longer mind hearing me enjoy my desserts?"

He smiled, "There is no one else around for miles so no reason to be embarrassed. Enjoy it to your heart's content." He cut himself a smaller piece and sat.

Fleur smiled and ate her piece of cake. She put no limits or brakes on either the sounds of her enjoyment or her allure and threw all caution to the winds.

After she finished Harry was staring at her with his mouth open, his own dessert forgotten.

"Thank you for that Harry," Fleur said as she pulled her allure back under her control.

Harry adjusted his pants under the table and and swallowed, "Er yeah. No problem."

"Bon," she replied and stood up. "Now let us have that talk." She walked over to where he sat trying to discreetly hide his erection and sat on his lap.

Harry groaned, "Fleur, what are you doing?"

She laughed and gyrated on his lap, "I am communicating in the clearest possible way my thoughts on the matter. I have never had a man refuse me as often as you do. I refuse to allow it any further. You are not married, you are not gay, and you are excited by me I can feel it." She leaned in and kissed him, "Come with me to bed. Tomorrow we shall find the artifact together but tonight is for us."

Harry gasped his reply, "I shouldn't but yes. I will come to bed with you." Then he blushed and added, "You'll, uh, have to show me how."

She smiled widely, "I shall be happy to do so. Just like with the food I will show you the best of it and all my personal favorites. It may take several nights to cover everything but we have time."

She stood up and took him by the hand. Then she lead him back to the master bedroom and with a smile she started removing her clothes then his.

When they were both naked she said, "First I generally prefer kisses and gently stroking. I know you are good at both from our time on the beaches of France." She lay on her stomach and smiled at him, "No lotion needed this time but if you wish you may use some."

Harry started massaging her body. Beginning with her feet and moving up to her calves. He had learned she liked hard pressure on her calves as they tended to be really tight. Her thighs were firm and sleek and the smooth skin felt like velvet. With a deep breath he moved on to her butt. After that one morning when she complained about him skipping spots with the lotion and causing her sunburn he had been massaging her here and trying not to get too excited.

He succeeded again this time but it was a close thing. After her butt he started massaging her back and heard her sigh in relaxation as he managed to work out knots of stress. He had to put a lot of strength into doing so and realized these massage sessions were his first hint at her strength. He put aside that thought and concentrated on massaging her back all the way up to her neck.

After her massage she rolled over onto her back and said, "Now I'll show you exactly how I like my breasts to be stroked. Give me your hand."

Harry offered up his right hand and she guided it to one breast. Harry couldn't help but smile as she showed him what she liked. He offered up a second hand and she grinned as she guided it to her other breast. "Can you use your left hand at the same time as your right? Let us find out. Do with that hand everything I showed you with this hand."

Harry did his best and it must have worked because that nipple grew just as hard and stuck out as far as the other. "Hey I just noticed your nipples don't just get harder and erect but they get a little darker too when you're aroused."

"Yes, mon amour," she said. "You are quite correct but there are other, more easily noticed signs as well."

"Such as when you sit in my lap and kiss me?" Harry said.

Fleur laughed, "Exactly! Now if you are finished with my breasts there are other places I would like you to focus next. First though kiss each peak as your hands release it then trail kisses down from there to my navel. I like that and I know others who do as well. Pause there and I shall tell you of other things you may do with your mouth to excite me."

He did as she requested and his lips took an enjoyable trip from nipple to navel. Once done he looked up at her and saw she was panting lightly in excitement and anticipation.

Next he learned all about Fleur's flower, so to speak, and how to give oral joy to his partner.

She pulled him down beside her on the bed, "Bon, now you know you can bring a woman to orgasm that way. However I am now satisfied but you are not and in truth I could use a bit more satisfaction so we shall proceed to the main course as it were." She leaned over Harry on the bed and said, "I will get on top this time to show you the way of things but once you have learned well enough you may take the top position. Sometimes at least."

Leaning over him she grabbed her wand from the night table and cast a spell on herself, "I am on the potion but better safe than sorry." Then she put the wand back and climbed on top of Harry. As she slowly slid him inside her she said, "This ends my lecture. Only the practical remains. En avant!"

"I'm sorry I didn't last longer," Harry said a minute or so later.

"No worries Cherie," Fleur said. "It is something you get better at with time and practice. At that you lasted longer than some I have had and you have not fallen asleep either. Both are very good signs." She smiled and kissed him, "Come let us try it again. If you are worried about your performance try to last longer this next time but do not worry if you cannot. Practice makes perfect and we have plenty of time."

The next morning at breakfast Harry said, "As much fun as last night was I think we should go look for the horcrux this morning."

"D'Accord," Fleur said. "Thank you for this breakfast but we really should be heading out." She sighed, "And I suppose I should dress before tramping through bushes."

Harry said. "Yes, I hate to think of all the bug bites and scratches you'd get if you go bare."

Fleur pouted and shimmied, "So you aren't saying you've seen enough of this old hide and you think I should cover it up?"

"I'll never get to the point of not wanting to see you naked Fleur," Harry said. "I just think it'll be safer this way."

She smiled, "I was just teasing you a bit Harry. Of course I will go get dressed. Unless? We can start by sweeping the sandy beach."

Harry smiled, "And if we do the beach first all we have to wear is sunscreen."

"Exactement!" Fleur said and grinned. "Meet you out front in five? I'll bring the lotion and a towel to lay on while getting rubbed."

"Sounds great," he said and left the table.

They didn't find the horcrux on the beach but they did manage to rule out the beach and have some fun along the way.

"Tomorrow we'll start doing the interior of the island," Harry said at dinner.

Fleur agreed, "Yes, the sooner we finish the longer we'll have for fun."

A week later they found the next horcrux, Ravenclaw's diadem, hidden inside a tree. Harry levitated it to the ground then asked her for the basilisk venom.

While Fleur fished the venom out of her purse he transfigured the dirt underneath the diadem into a metal trash can surrounding it.

"Here it is Harry," she said handing him a vial.

"Thank you dear," said Harry.

He took the vial and poured a little onto the tainted headgear. It started dissolving and as before a dark mist rose from it with a horrifying wail then slowly faded. Fleur hugged him from behind during the scream.

"It's over now," He said reassuringly as he stroked the arms around him. "Here put this vial away and we can go back to the villa and rest. I think this calls for some chocolate."

"Some chocolate followed by some sex," Fleur replied. "That scream put shivers up my back. I need human warmth and affection more than any food, however tasty. I am glad we have a week before we go look for the next one."

Translations:

En avant! - "Forward!" Or "Onward!"

Exactement - Exactly


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: Finally a new chapter! I hope you like it.

Second Author's Note: I have received requests for translations for the French in these chapters so I will add translations at the bottom of each chapter with a new word or phrase.

Chapter Nine

Soon enough the two weeks was up and the yacht was back to take them to the capital of the Seychelles where they would be boarding a plane for Tahiti.

"Well here we are on another plane," Harry said later. "Have you flown a lot Fleur?"

"Maybe a half dozen times before our first trip together," she replied. "So not too often. This will be a long flight though so you should sleep if you can."

"Maybe later," Harry said. "It's too early for me."

"Vraiment, and it is barely morning at our destination but we are alone in first class this time so you might get bored sitting there for sixteen hours with no one but me for company," Fleur said.

Harry snorted, "That's like saying there is nothing to eat but five star restaurant food. I'm sure I'll manage but feel free to nap yourself if you're tired."

She smiled and took his hand. As she drifted off her extraordinarily acute senses allowed her to overhear a male flight attendant talking about her to the others when they thought they were out of earshot. Fortunately they were too professional to show their reaction to the little bit of allure that she projected despite the tight rein she was keeping on it.

When she awoke Harry was tired enough to sleep and when they arrived at Papeete they were both somewhat rested. They were met at the exit from the airport by a limo driver.

"Our spa is on its own island," the driver said in English. "More private that way. With none but us on the island we can use the outside as a setting without the worries you would have if you did it here." He smiled, "A massage while the sun sets over the ocean in front of you is quite magical."

Harry said, "What is the name of the island?"

"The Spa Miri Miri is on an island of the same name owned by the St. Regis Resort," the driver said. "Unless you have an urgent need I will drop you at the port and you will leave on the ship within five minutes."

Fleur asked, "Do you know how long the trip on the ship will take?"

"No, but the any of the crew should be able to tell you," he replied.

"Merci," Fleur said.

"De rien," the driver replied.

Once on board they had to produce I.D. Afterward Fleur asked again how long the trip would take and was told it was around fifteen minutes but it could be extended if they wished to fish.

"You're time here is has been scheduled by your travel agent but is highly customizable," the captain assured her. "Once on board the ship you are considered checked in since we verify identities to make sure no one unauthorized gets to the island. So if you want to fish or snorkel or even just sunbathe out here on the water then just tell us and we'll happily cater to your wishes."

"I think I'd most like to get to our room and settle in," Harry said.

"It has been a long trip," said Fleur. "We may take you up on your offer on a different day. We'll be here for two weeks after all."

"Very good," said the captain. "I'll go make sure your voyage is fast and smooth then. While you wait we have complimentary champagne and you may order food if you are hungry."

A steward showed them to lounge chairs and brought them flutes of champagne along with profiteroles and other finger food.

Soon they docked on the resort island. They were met by a smiling woman of middle years in colorful clothing followed by two large young men, "You may call me Malama. I will show you to your room while the boys take your luggage."

"Thank you Malama," Harry said.

Once in their suite they unpacked their suitcases. Hearing Fleur laugh Harry turned to her and ask, "What's making you laugh?"

"We keep packing and unpacking the same clothes and we haven't used half of them," she replied. "If we'd known we could have shared a single suitcase and saved ourselves a lot of trouble and effort."

He smiled, "True, if we'd known. But I never would have imagined how well this summer has gone. And I never would have believed I'd get used to my own nudity, much less yours. I have a lot to thank you for."

She smiled, and said in a sexy voice, "And I can think of just the right way for you to do it too." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. "Show me again how well you remember my lessons on how to please a woman."

The next morning they went to breakfast smiling. After breakfast they changed into the fluffy robes and sandals provided by the resort.

"I think I shall miss all this spa-ing when we are done," Fleur said.

"If you want to do this again next summer I'll be happy to join you," Harry said. "The summer after that I'll be done with Hogwarts and we can do what we like with our time."

"If you are not tired of me by then," she replied. "Now that your shyness has been cured you might find someone you like better among all the adoring girls at your school."

Harry snorted, "Didn't we cover this on the plane? I love you. I'm not going to leave you for some fangirl."

"Not even if she's prettier than me?" Fleur asked.

"Not even if that very unlikely thing should happen," Harry said and rolled his eyes. "Do you have your wand? We still need to find where Regulus stashed the thing and destroy it."

Fleur smirked at him, "I've got it with me but don't ask me where I'm hiding it."

Harry smirked back, "I can see it in your robe pocket so I don't have to ask."

Fleur pouted briefly then grinned, "I will miss how easily you used to blush too. Still I much prefer you like this." She linked her arm with his and led him towards the spa entrance. "Let us commence the spa-ing!"

While they got massaged, and exfoliated, and took sauna they found odd moments here and there to cast detection spells.

"So it's in the spa somewhere," she said after they were back in their room. "I must say I am very impressed with the ingenuity of this Regulus. He hid these things in the very last place a pure-blood supremacist would go and managed to avoid being seen."

Harry nodded, "I could wish he'd managed to get the full set but I have to admit he did a pretty good job."

Just then there was a knock on the door and a woman's voice said, "Excuse-moi les clients, puis-je entrer?"

"She wants to come in," Fleur translated for Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I don't mind. Ask her to come in."

Fleur nodded, "Entrez!"

The door opened and a middle age Polynesian woman entered. She walked smiled at Harry and said in a heavy accent, "Sorry, no English." Then she turned to Fleur and started speaking French with the occasional word from another language.

Fleur had to ask several questions to clarify then finally she spoke to the woman a final time and turned to Harry, "Her name is Lagi Savali and she has an interesting proposition to make and story to tell."

"Let's all sit down and have some tea," Harry said.

The other two opted for wine but soon they were all seated with a beverage and Fleur started to explain.

"She is employed here as un nettoyeur d'aura," Fleur started. "That is to say, an aura cleaner. The muggles who own the resort do not believe this is anything but something pretty sounding for which they can charge gullible people, but she isn't a muggle. She noticed your scar and is certain it contains something very bad. Did you know anything about that?"

"Well I can't say I'm surprised," Harry said. "Nobody has ever mentioned it as anything but a remnant of the killing curse but it hurts when he's near and has occasional let me see through his eyes. So it almost has to be more than a scar."

Fleur translated his comment to Lagi and the woman looked grave. She said something to Fleur in French.

Fleur turned back to Harry, "She says that's a bad sign. However the good news is she thinks she can remove it. There is a ritual she can perform that can remove it. It will involve crystals. I will be there with you if you choose to do it."

Harry thought about it but it didn't take him long to reach a conclusion, "I will do it if you're there to observe. I do need to get rid of the thing." They arranged to do it at midnight in their bedroom.

"Alright Harry," she said when she came in that night. "I'll need you to strip and lay face up on the bed."

Fleur smiled as Harry did so, noticing he no longer had any hesitation about it. She was glad she was able to loosen him up.

The aura cleaner brought out a bag of specially enchanted quartz, "These crystal have runes etched into them to allow them to draw out magical impurities. Between them and my chanting I'm sure we can remove any foreign taint from your aura. We may also remove lingering traumas your aura may have suffered and bring you back a truer alignment of your body, mind, and soul."

Harry smiled, "That sounds useful too. Maybe you should do Fleur next then?"

"Let us see how it goes with this first mon amour," Fleur said. "Then maybe we can bargain with her for her more normal services."

Harry nodded, "Alright."

As Harry lay still Lagi placed a crystal on his forehead, "Don't move now until I am done." The next crystal went in the hollow of his throat, then one on his chest and one on his belly. The woman handed the last to Fleur, "Perhaps you had best place this one." She pointed to Harry's crotch, "It goes there."

Fleur smiled and placed the last crystal. Immediately after she did so all the crystals darkened. They went from perfectly clear to varying shades of smoky.

Lagi nodded, "It is indeed serious. I'm glad you came here when you did. No telling what might have happened to this young man otherwise." She sat in a chair near the bed and started chanting.

Harry stiffened, and the crystals darkened further as she chanted and gestured over them. The crystal on his forehead turned nearly black and the others were unhealthy shades of gray when suddenly Harry's scar burst open and he winced as it started oozing a thick, black, tar-like substance.

Fleur used a towel to wipe it off and had to throw the towel in the trash can when it started dissolving. As she left to go get another towel suddenly her attention was suddenly pulled back to Harry.

A small cloud of smoke rose from his scar and the cloud seemed to scream in all their minds for a moment before dissolving at an urgent gesture of the aura cleaner. Once it was gone the scar started bleeding normal blood and the room suddenly felt brighter and cleaner.

Fleur shook off the shock as she produced her wand and used it to clean and bandage the now bleeding wound on Harry's forehead. Once healed it looked completely normal. A faint pink line that would fade completely a few days later.

The Polynesian woman looked tired but she smiled, "It is done. What a horrible burden that thing must have been. I am glad I could rid you of it."

"Thank you!" Harry said in a hoarse voice.

The woman smiled and put the darkened crystals in a bag, "I'll have one of the local fishermen take this out and dump it in deep water. Very deep water, just to be safe."

Fleur nodded as she helped Harry drink from a bottle of water, "That seems best."

Harry offered her money but she refused, stating that the resort paid her rather well. She left after that.

"I hope I didn't offend her," Harry said.

Fleur considered, "I think she was just in a hurry to dispose of those tainted crystals. Now why don't you lay back down and get some rest? It's been an eventful night and you need your sleep."

"Alright Fleur," Harry said. "Goodnight."

"Good night, mon amour," Fleur said.

Translations:

Excuse-moi les clients, puis-je entrer? - Excuse me clients, may I come in?

Entrez - Come in

Vraiment - Truly


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Sketchy Resorts

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: Many thanks to my Beta Buggycas!

Second Author's Note: I have received requests for translations for the French in these chapters so I will add translations at the bottom of each chapter with a new word or phrase.

Chapter Ten

The next morning Harry awoke feeling better than he could remember feeling before. He got out of bed carefully to avoid waking Fleur and went to their bathroom for his morning routine. He noticed his forehead scar was now a faint pink line and smiled.

"I am glad you are happy mon amour," Fleur said from the doorway. "But I need to use the facilities and there are some things I do not wish to share."

Harry kissed her cheek and left. He ordered breakfast from room service. He smiled and thought to himself that it was easier to eat in the room than get dressed to visit the dining room then come back to get undressed again for the spa. It cost more but he had the money. He reminded himself to put on his robe before answering the door and shook his head, he really had changed since the start of this summer.

After breakfast they went down to the spa.

"Good morning!" Malama greeted them. "Today is the mud room and sauna in the morning then a nice light lunch and a relaxing herbal bath." She gestured and a woman came up to them, "This is Emily, she will escort you."

They were led into a tiled room with two massage tables covered in white linen and a shower in the corner. The lady inspected the shower then pulled a curtain around it. She turned them and said, "Place your robes on the hooks and lay down on the tables. Your Aestheticians will be here shortly to apply the mud."

Fleur hung her robe up immediately but Harry waited until Emily left. When she was gone he pulled his wand and cast the detection spell and was surprised at the feel of the spell. He cast a few more just to see if it was only he detection spell that had changed.

Fleur said, "Yes, I see the difference but you should put that away now before someone comes in."

Harry nodded and put the wand back into the magically concealed holster then hung up his robe. He was just settling onto the table when two women came in carrying a large pot of warm mud.

"Bonjour, Monsieur and Mademoiselle," the first one said. "I alone speak English so with your kind permission I will do the talking for us both. We are here to give you the mud wrap. If you will both roll over on to your stomach we shall commence to applying the mud. Once all of you is covered we wrap you in the linens and leave for a bit. After we come back in we unwrap you and you shower the mud off with its load of accumulated toxins and refreshed you dry off and wait for Emily to come show you to the sauna."

They rolled over on the tables as the two ladies moved the pot of mud to rest between the two tables and picked up the soft brushes they used to spread it.

Eventually she said. "Bon, you are both well covered on this side. You may now turn over and we shall do the other side."

Harry turned over a little nervously but the women were very professional. After coating them thoroughly from the neck down the women wrapped them in linens and left.

After waiting a few minutes Harry said, "My spells are stronger. Do you think it's because of the ritual cleansing last night?"

Fleur nodded, "Oui, I do think so. I am quite impressed."

Harry blushed, "Lagi did it not me."

"True," Fleur agreed. "However you are the one performing the spells so it is you I am impressed with. Not that I wasn't before but now I am almost in awe."

"Well I am in awe of you," Harry said. "Your skill and confidence as well as your beauty."

"Merci Harry," she replied.

After being freed from their linen wrappings they had fun in the shower together getting clean. Then they were led to the sauna which was fortunately empty of any other guests. Harry withdrew his wand from its concealed holster and cast another detection spell.

"I think one more detection spell will pinpoint it," he said.

"Bon," she replied. "You should get the chance during the herbal bath and once it is pinpointed we can come get it late tonight and bring it back to our suite."

He kissed her, "Yes, and then we put up our strongest privacy spells and get rid of it."

"And then we can truly relax and have fun the rest of our time on this lovely island," she replied with a smile.

After the sauna they showered again and had lunch. Then Emily showed them to a large bath with steam rising slowly from it. Various flower petals floated in the water.

"This herbal bath should help stimulate your metabolism now that all the toxins are out of your body and help you digest your healthy lunch," she said. "I'll check in on you in an hour but feel free to stay as long as you like. It's just one o'clock and dinner isn't until five." With that she smiled and left.

Once she left Harry cast the detection spell again and said, "Okay I'm sure I can find it tonight. Now I can relax in the bath with you."

Fleur beckoned from inside the tub and he grinned and joined her. They left when Emily came back for them and headed for their suite to rest up for their late night run to come.

After dinner they took another nap and sometime after midnight they dressed all in dark clothes and snuck out of the suite under Harry's invisibility cloak and headed toward the spa. They found the horcrux, a cup with a badger on the side, in an unused room to the rear, under a floorboard. Quickly placing it in a bag they headed back to their rooms.

Once back in their room Harry grinned, "We did it!" He tossed off the invisibility cloak and hugged Fleur.

"Oui, we have it but we have still to destroy it," she said. "Will you conjure a rug to destroy it on? I will get the basilisk venom."

He nodded, "I'm on it." He conjured a rug and again it was much easier than the one he made in France. He dumped the cup from the bag onto the new rug as Fleur came back with vial of venom.

She opened the vial and poured a little out onto the cup. It hissed and smoked and slowly dissolved. Once it was more than halfway gone a dark cloud that was becoming terrifyingly familiar poured out of it and screamed horribly before dissipating into thin air. Fleur shivered as she capped the vial and put it away.

Harry went to her and hugged her tight, "Thank you! None of this would be possible without you."

She hugged him back and kissed him, "We have a lot of night left and I, for one, could not sleep after that. Whatever shall we do?"

He grinned, "I can think of something."

The next morning and for the rest of the trip they were just a couple on a beautiful vacation.

Eventually the two weeks were over and they were taken by ship back to Papeete where a limousine took them back to the airport for the flight to the last island on their itinerary.

They landed in Jamaica and went through customs. After claiming their luggage they saw a limo driver holding up a sign saying Delacour. They headed over to him.

"I am Fleur Delacour," she told him.

The man smiled, "Your description did not do you justice. Let me help you with your bags." As he picked up her suitcases he said, "Are you here with anyone?"

"Merci, and yes," she answered. Gesturing to Harry she said, "I am here with my boyfriend."

The man's smile wilted a bit but he put Harry's luggage in the trunk as well and said, "Welcome to Negril. I hope you'll enjoy your stay."

Soon there were at Hedonism II and checked in. Fleur threw herself on the bed and groaned, "More unpacking to do."

"Well you could just leave most of your clothes in your suitcase," Harry said.

"Non," she replied. "It would look odd and we agreed that we wanted to be as forgettable as possible. I will unpack. But if we do go on a spa holiday next summer let's only go one place. All this packing and unpacking and rushing to catch planes is something I can do without."

Harry nodded, "I can agree with that. If we go to a resort next summer we'll stay in one place. Maybe that private Villa in the Seychelles?" He had his suitcase open and was moving neatly folded clothes from bag to dresser. Looking at her still sprawled on the bed he added, "I can unpack for you if you like?"

"And never know where anything is?" she said and sighed. "No, I shall get up and do it myself."

While Fleur unpacked Harry cast detection spells around the room looking for the horcrux. He finished and shrugged, "Not here. We'll have to check the rest of the hotel."

"This is a much busier place," she added. "I think I shall cast notice me nots while you cast detection spells. Just to be sure nobody spots us and wonders."

Harry smiled, "Thank you."

They found it in a basement Janitor's closet that was otherwise empty. It was under a concealment spell but once his detection spell told him something was in the corner he was able to dispel the concealment and take it.

"It is a good sign that we find it so quickly," Fleur said. "Let us destroy it so that we can enjoy the rest of our vacation."

Harry said, "I agree. In fact I think we can do it here. We can keep anyone from hearing us and any stains left on the floor will be passed off as natural."

"Vraiment," Fleur said. "But I shall throw a few protection spells on the floor anyway." She put silencing spells on all four walls, ceiling, and floor then add a few protection charms onto the floor.

He smiled, "The less evidence we leave the better. You're right." He waited until she was done then kicked the ring they found onto the center of the floor. "Did you bring the vial?"

"Oui," she replied and handed it to him.

He poured it on the ring and watched as it dissolved. As with the others, when it was more than halfway dissolved the soul fragment poured forth and screamed before eventually dissipating. However this time was different in that something survived, the stone that was set in the ring. He gaped and she hugged him.

"I feel the same way," she said. "Let me check this gem thoroughly before we do anything." Several spells later she said, "It reads as safe to touch and it is no longer a horcrux but it has a lot of power of its own quite aside from whatever Riddle may have done to it. I do not want to take it with us but even less do I wish to leave it here for whomever may come after us."

"Perhaps we can pick a third option?" Harry said. "We take it from here and send it to Dumbledore? Let him figure it out. I'll conjure a box and we can ship it to England."

"Bon," she said. "We are done with our mission and I wonder what the magic areas in the new world look like. We can find the local magicals and send that off then look around a bit."

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry said. He conjured a box, picked it up, then levitated the stone into it. "I'm ready."

"Let us go back to the room and I shall make inquiries. The spa doesn't expect us until tomorrow morning. So we should have plenty of time to take care of this."

He grinned, "That sounds like a wonderful plan."

Once back in the room Fleur called some muggleborn friends who had been to Jamaica on vacation and learned the location of the nearest magical area. "I have a location but we will need a ride. I do not think I want to rent a car here. They drive on the different side of the road from what is usual for me." She blushed a bit and added, "My friends were also most interested in that I was at this particular resort and wondered with whom but I managed to put that off until next time I see them."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry this mission will get you talked about. I hope your friends won't be too judgmental. I will call the concierge and ask for a taxi."

"Non, they were just curious as to why I came to a English speaking resort and of course who I was with," she said with a shrug. "You may remember that I am not particularly modest. I might have gone to the one in France before but I have no reason to go by myself. My family has ample room to sunbathe in private and many of my friends growing up also had such. I might have gone with a boyfriend in these last few years but you know the effect I have on most men. If I dated a man influenced by my allure he got quickly jealous and would never have wanted to go to any such place. And I figured if I went alone, well you know."

"All the men would flock to you and you would get little peace," Harry said.

"Yes," she replied. "Perhaps I erred in not trying this sooner. The places we have been this summer have been easier to deal with than some public beaches I have been. I still get looks and I admit to being vain enough to enjoy those but nobody has put himself forth to try and, how do you say, chat me up?"

"Yes, that's we say," Harry replied. "Maybe it was because they saw you were with someone."

"Perhaps," she replied. "Or perhaps it is because I have become better at keeping my aura leashed since the last time I went to a public beach. Either way I am pleasantly surprised."

The taxi driver was a little dubious about the address they gave but doubling the amount of the fare got him to shrug and take them there with no further objections. The entrance was in an old part of town and looked like a rather rundown headshop. The windows were covered by posters so faded as to be illegible and the shop name "The Magic Pipe" was written above the door in busted neon. They entered and Harry saw a light appear on the counter at the far end of the shop.

The man smiled at them and as the door closed he said, "Welcome to the magic pipe. We cater to wizards and muggles alike. Are you looking for ganja or just entrance to the local market?"

Fleur smiled back, "Just the market please. We need to send a package to Magical Great Britain."

He nodded, "Alright. That's five copper."

Harry tossed a sickle on the counter. The counter spoke, "It's real silver."

The man smiled and made a gesture, "That be good enough for both of you. Go on through the back door. I've switched it to open on Freetrader Way. Enjoy your shopping."

Freetrader Way was sort of like Diagon Alley in that it was mostly a single road that had shops along the sides but it was much more colorful and lively. There were the sounds of spirited haggling coming from everywhere and the mouthwatering smells arising from food stalls. There were tropical fruits on display and both coconut water and the fresh pressed juice of the sugarcane available to quench thirsts as well as beer, rum, and several soft drinks neither had ever heard about.

"I think I shall want to shop after we send this off," Fleur said smiling.

Harry just nodded, overwhelmed by the differences.

A few questions and some directions later they were able to both send the package and change European Galleons to the Golden Eagle coins used in the Americas and the Caribbean. Then they strolled the market looking at all the goods for sale and buying things here and there as the mood took them.

Fleur pressed Harry into buying a Guayabera shirt and changing into it right there.

Harry agreed it was much more comfortable to wear outside because of its light construction. He, in turn, bought her a colorful silk skirt in floral pattern.

She liked it enough to perform a switching spell to replace her denim pants with it, "I have enjoyed our time in the muggle resorts Harry but I must admit to being happy to be back where I can cast spells in public and nobody cares."

Harry agreed, "I like this place too. If the resort is good then I think this gets my vote for where we go next summer." He was sipping coconut water from a paper cup with a rune on the bottom that kept the liquid cold. "Have you tried any of these fruits? Some of them look good but I have no idea what they might taste like."

"Sadly I have no idea either," she replied. She was drinking sugar cane juice from her paper cup. She pointed to a stall showing bright colorful pareos and sarongs, "Those would be lovely to wear coming from the beach or going to it."

"If you want one, I'll get you one," Harry said.

"Will you wear one too?" she asked. She held up a blue one, "This one would look nice on you."

"Are they for men as well?" he asked the old man selling them.

"Oh yes," the man said. "The 'ie lavalava or sarong is just as much for men as women."

Harry shrugged and bought the blue one with the abstract design and the white one with the orchids on it. Later he bought them both skewers of meat on a stick. They weren't sure what the meat was but it tasted good.

Eventually though they got tired and apparated to an alley near the resort they had noticed from the taxi and walked back.

The next day, wearing white terry cloth robes, they headed off to the spa.

While waiting laying side by side relaxing between a massage and an exfoliation Harry said, "Well we are done early. I will happily spend the rest of the summer with you but if you want to go home and see your parents we can do that at any time. Now that we have finished our little scavenger hunt it's not as urgent to keep to our schedule exactly or avoid all notice."

Fleur replied, "I thank you and I will keep that in mind. For now however I am content to stay here with you." She smiled, "And I am in no hurry to pack again so soon."

Harry chuckled at that, "Me neither. And I'm really in no hurry to go back to where I'm famous."

Fleur nodded, "So we shall stay the full two weeks then go to my home where we can inform the Order that we succeeded. You can meet my family and we can avoid either of us having to stay at the Burrow or some place worse until you go back to school."

"So you want to return the day before eh?" Harry said. "I can get behind that plan. We don't even have to notify the Order before then. They might have other things they want you to do and I want you with me until I have to go."

She smiled, "That's sweet. We shall do that then. They did tell us it might take the whole summer so hopefully they won't be too upset if we're a bit late."

The spa staff came in then for the exfoliation so they stopped talking about it. The next Saturday they noticed an option that hadn't been available in the other resorts, a non nude beach.

"Look mon amour," Fleur said pointing. "There are two beach signs."

"Yes, I see," Harry said. "Nude and Prude? Fairly descriptive if a bit biased." He smiled, "I might have voted prude once but now I leave it entirely up to you. There are a lot more people here and some of them seem rather boisterous, let us say, in their appreciation of the female form."

Fleur smiled back, "I think that anything they would say about my nude form they would also say about me in my bikini. That is if I had brought one to wear, which I have not. I am not concerned since the boisterous ones you mention keep their distance I have noticed. It is a respectable resort after all. If I get to choose then I shall choose the nude beach." She headed that way and Harry followed her.

The next day Fleur wrote her parents with her plans to visit and her day of arrival.

They wrote back to say that of course it was fine and they were looking forward to meeting her new boyfriend.

Translations:

Mon amour - my love (from female to male)

Bon - Good

All others are translated in previous chapters.


End file.
